You Still Shine Brighter Than Anyone
by HayleyKristen
Summary: Edward left. Bella is depressed. Charlie taught Bella how to play the guitar. Went to La Push to see Jacob and the gang. Formed a band. Became famous. The Cullens watched on of their concerts. Full- sentenced summary inside : . Pls. read and review!
1. Prologue

**Full Summary: **We all know that when Edward left, Bella became depressed. Charlie, wanting to help Bella, taught her how to play the guitar. Bella became so hooked up and started writing songs about Edward, love, life and everything else in between. When she went to La Push to see Jacob and the gang, she found out that they were forming a band, but they don't have a vocalist and asked Bella to be their vocalist. They became famous and had a world tour and one stop is Volterra. What happens if they see each other again? Lots of unexpected twists!

**Prologue**

_Rosalie's Point of View_

I'm done shopping now. Shopping- one of the most relaxing activities man ever invented. Well, I'm technically man, even if I'm a vampire. Whatever. I needed to go shopping. I needed to be free of all the stress my family's going through. Ever since Edward left Bella. And started dating Tanya. Sometimes, I want to go back to Forks and see what's happening to poor Bella. The truth is, I really liked her. She's really gorgeous. She is also nice and sincere. I just don't like the fact that she knows the truth about what we really are. I hope she wouldn't say the truth, now that Edward's not with her anymore. And then I'd show her to Edward and break- up with the Bitchy Tanya. Everyone in the family hates her. We want to slap Edward for even dating her.

_I got a lot to say to you, yeah I got a lot to say._

I heard a song from a music store a little far from the place where I am now. Their speakers are so loud. I can't even see the store yet, but I can hear the song they're playing.

_I noticed your eyes are always glued to me_

_Keeping them here and it makes no sense at all._

Whoa! That was catchy! Reminds me of Emmett when he just turned into a vampire. I giggled at the memory.

_They taped over your mouth, scribbled out the truth with their lies_

_You little spies_

_They taped over your mouth, scribbled out the truth with their lies_

_You little spies_

Oh my God. I absolutely love this song. I've got to buy the album. I searched for the store, and after asking a girl walking by, I found it.

_(Crush, crush, crush, crush, crush, crush! Two, three, four!)_

_Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone_

_Just the one, two of us just counting on_

_That never happens! I guess I'm dreaming again._

_Let's be more than this!_

I walked in and went in the counter. I found a girl with this black side- swept bangs with red highlights. I noticed this hairstyle is becoming a trend in Volterra. She also has some piercings on her nose and has 3 earrings. She also wears very visible eyeliner. She somehow gives me the creeps. What the hell. "Excuse me" I asked with a smile. Even if I'm already becoming a bit uneasy.

_If you wanna play it like a game,_

_Well come on, come on let's play._

'_Cause I'd rather waste my life pretending_

_Than have to forget you for one whole minute._

"Oh! Hey there!" she smiled back. So… she's somehow friendly! I like her now…

"What album are you playing outside?"

_They taped over your mouth, scribbled out the truth with their lies_

_You little spies_

_They taped over your mouth, scribbled out the truth with their lies_

_You little spies_

_(Crush, crush, crush, crush, crush, crush! Two, three, four!)_

_Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone_

_Just the one, two of us just counting on_

_That never happens! I guess I'm dreaming again._

_Let's be more than this!_

"We get that a lot. The song's catchy, isn't it?"

"Very much!" I agreed.

"The album's called Riot! by Paramore."

_Rock and roll, baby_

_Don't you know that were all alone now?_

_I need something to sing about._

_Rock and roll, hey!_

_Don't you know baby, were all alone now?_

_I need something to sing about._

_Rock and roll hey!_

_Don't you know baby were all alone now!_

_Give me something to sing about! _

She went out of the booth to guide me where to find the album. "The band first became famous at the US. Then now, their fame is international. Their vocalist is really, really good! She's the only girl in the band but man! She could carry it! She gave a new meaning to girl power." This girl- Katie (I read it from her nametag) knows much about Paramore. She's a huge fan, I suppose. And I've got a feeling I'm gonna be one too.

_Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone_

_Just the one, two of us just counting on!_

_That never happens,_

_I guess I'm dreaming again let's be more than, more than this_

_Oh, ooh ooh ooh!_

"Oh. Sorry! I'm babbling am I? I'm really sorry!!!" She apologized.

"No! I don't mind! I'm listening! I'm interested about Paramore! Come on! Tell me more!"

"Well, the band's from Washington. Oh! Here we are!"

She showed me the Riot! (yes with the exclamation point) album and I found out that this is they have another album called All We Know Is Falling.

"Ok. So here's Riot!. Actually, it's their second album. All We Know Is Falling is their debut. The songs are equally beautiful. Most customers usually end up buying both when they've heard the songs."

"May I listen to it first before I buy?" I asked.

"Sure! At the end of the rack, there's a CD Player. There are sample CDs there. Just find Riot! and All We Know. I'm sorry I need to return there now. Customers are already coming." She said with an apologetic face.

"Oh! It's okay. I'll just come back to you when I'm gonna pay." I winked at her.

"Cool then! See ya later!" She said.

I listened to a couple of songs from All We Know and Riot!. Man! The songs are good! I've got to buy both!!! I rushed in the cashier and immediately went to where Katie was. She smiled a knowing smile when she saw that I'm holding two CDs.

"I knew you'd like it!"

"Yeah! The songs are good. No. Not good. Best!" I corrected myself. I felt like Alice when I said this. "What's the name of the vocalist?" I asked even if I felt stupid saying this.

"Her name is Bella." Bella? As in Isabella Marie Swan? No Rosalie! There are lots of Bella in the world. "She's a very good performer. Very pretty and very charismatic! Actually, I imitated her hairstyle. Minus the highlights. She's very- how could I describe her? Hmm… energetic maybe? Yeah. Energetic is near but better that energetic… She also writes most of the songs in the album. Some are co-written with her bandmates." She laughed at what she said.

No. Definitely not Bella Swan. Even if they both came from Washington and are pretty. And named Bella. She's not very energetic. And Bella HATES performing.

"You know, they'll be having a world tour. And one stop is Volterra!" Katie said enthusiastically.

"When's their concert?!" I asked. Katie's enthusiasm is very contagious. Like Alice.

"Next month! Sadly, I don't have enough money YET to buy a good place for the concert. Emphasis on the yet." I laughed at what she said. "Oh here you go!" She said handing me the most awesome CDs in the world.

"Here. And…" I added some tip for Rosie. "That may help for the concert tickets." I winked

"No freaking way! I have already enough! Thank you! Thank you so so much! I couldn't thank you enough! Uh, what's your name?" Asking a bit embarrassed.

"It's Rosalie. Thanks too for introducing me to a great band! See you in the concert!" I said as I waved goodbye.

I reached my BMW and opened Riot!. I've got to play it now! I checked the cover and discovered that there's like a booklet inside. Then… something hit me like someone just punched me in the face.

The members.

The Bella Rosie is talking about.

The Bella who writes her own songs.

The Bella who will have a concert here in Volterra.

Is Bella Swan.

And her bandmates are werewolves.

I got my phone and called the person I really needed to talk to right now.

"Hello? Alice? You would not believe what I just found out."


	2. I Deserve to Be Alive

**A/N: **Thanks to all who read the prologue. Sorry if it's all about Rosalie finding/ discovering Paramore there. I cannot come up with a proper name so I decided that just name the band Paramore. And if ever you'll find Katie called Rosie there, I'm sorry. I was originally gonna call Katie "Rosie" but it's near Rosalie so I decided to name her Katie.** I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT AND THE SONGS I'M GOING TO USE HERE.**

**Chapter 1- I Deserve to Be Alive**

_Two years ago._

_Bella's Point of View_

He's gone now. My life. My everything. It's hard to face the fact that Edward is GONE. I can't accept it. I really can't. My knees are weak. I don't and will never know how I managed to stand while he was breaking up with me. He didn't love me. Not the way I expected he would. I can't think straight. I lied down at the bed of leaves in this forest. All I wanted to do is cry my eyes out and do something RECKLESS AND STUPID. But yeah. I also need to think about Charlie. I needed to think. To close my eyes and think. I let the darkness and sadness envelope me. His face and his name were my last thoughts…

_Four lifeless months after…_

"Bells." Charlie said in a stern voice.

"Yes?" I asked as I play with the uneaten food.

"I'm going to show you something. This may help with all the depression you're going through." He said as he stood up the dining table.

"What is that?" I asked, a bit annoyed.

"Just follow me." He answered back at the stairs. Wow. That was fast. I left the food l in the table and followed Charlie in the stairs taking two steps at a time. He led me to his room and searched for something under his bed. I've never been in his bedroom ever since I came to Forks. It's a bit untidy. After looking around his room, he put out two old dusty guitars.

"Dad, I didn't know you play the guitar." I said. I honestly am interested. I never knew this side of Charlie.

"I taught myself how to play it when I was your age. It's like therapy for me. When something bad happens, I play the guitar and it seems like everything's ok after." He said

"There's actually a point in my life when I write songs every single day. It even helps me cope up when Renee left with you." He laughed at the memory.

"So why did you stop?" I asked

"Busy with work, Billy and Harry are also there to help me when I have problems, so I kept the guitar under my bed because I've got a feeling I will need it again. And my prediction was true." Charlie smiled triumphantly. I smiled at his little 'I-predicted-I-will-need-these-guitars-sooner-or-later' achievement. It's like the first time I smiled again after what seemed like years.

"Why did you let the guitars get all dusty?" I asked urgently as I get a rug and wiped the dust from the guitars.

"I can see you care for guitars already." Charlie said seemed proud.

"Whatever." I whispered as I rolled my eyes.

"Ok, Bells. Grab a guitar and I'll teach you basic chords."

The two guitars look almost the same but one was a bit darker than the other one. I chose the lighter- colored guitar and handed Charlie the darker one.

"Ok. First of all, the rectangular dividers here are called frets. For a chord to sound properly, you must place your finger at either at the center of the fret like this" He said demonstrating "Or at the back of the fret." Demonstrating again.

"Ok. So am I doing this right?" I asked as I imitated him.

"Yep. You're good." He smiled. "Ok. Be ready to play your first chord!"

"Whoopdeedoo! I'm so excited!" I said sarcastically. Charlie just rolled his eyes. I have to laugh at that.

"Ok. To play the A Chord, do this." I imitated what he's doing with the strings and everything.

"Ok. Now strum." He instructed.

"Oh my God! That's awesome!" I said, amazed.

"And the C Chord shall look like this"

And I imitated him again and did it again! I'm so proud of myself. This continued for several hours until I've learned the basic chords. Next, he taught me how to strum properly. My fingers were sometimes caught up in between the strings. I feel that I'm gonna break the strings whenever this happens. I ain't giving up on this strumming! I won't! Finally, after several minutes of trying, I did it!

"Ok. That was good Bells! Are you sleepy or something? Because it's like 11PM already. We could just continue this tomorrow." Charlie pointed out.

"It's 11PM already? Whoa. Time goes by so fast." I responded.

"I know right?" Charlie told me. "Go to sleep now Bella. We'll just continue this tomorrow. It's a Friday anyway. Tomorrow is a Saturday so I'll just teach you tomorrow."

"Sure. Goodnight Dad." I said as I planted a kiss on his cheek

"Goodnight Bells. Oh and by the way." He said as he searched again this time, in one of his drawers. "Have this."

"What's this?" I asked.

"It's what helped me learn the guitar. You'll need it when I'm at work and if you want to practice."

"Thanks Dad. I really appreciate it." I smiled at him.

"Bells, it's nice to see you smiling and laughing again" Charlie told me before I reached the door.

"Thanks? If that's the right response!" I laughed at what I said. I took a bath, brushed my teeth and got ready for bed. I chose a blue tank top and pyjamas and went straight to bed. For the first time in many months, I felt that I am alive again. I felt I deserve to be alive. I can be happy without Edward. For some reason, I can't wait for tomorrow. I also realized one thing. Guitars are life savers. And again, for the first time in many months, I am smiling before I sleep. Thanks Charlie.

A/N: Hope you like it! I feel it's a bit short… but don't worry! I'll try my hardest to update soon! Please review!!!!

xoxo,

HayleyKristenfan ;)


	3. We're Just Getting Started!

**A/N: **Hey guys!!! I'm suuuuuper sorry that I didn't update sooner!! It's Christmas and my parents are dragging me to all these places. We went to visit my grandparents, last minute Christmas shopping, yaddayaddayadda... Anyway, here's the newest chapter! Hope you like it!!! This is my Christmas gift to all the readers of this fanfic ;). Oh! BTW, BELATED MERRY CHRISTMAS AND ADVANCED HAPPY NEW YEAR TO ALL OF YOU!! Oh. And another thing, I do not own the characters here. And also the songs. I just own the plot.

**Chapter 2- We're Just Getting Started!**

_Bella's Point of View_

The past few months have been better. I mastered the classical guitar and bought an electric guitar, I bought this second hand (but still in good shape) drums and tried to teach myself to play it with some help from Charlie who, I just knew, also played little drums and some self help videos from YouTube. I am also planning to buy an organ and teach myself to play it. Playing the guitar and drums help me cope up with Edward but sometimes, I just find myself crying every time I remember him. The break-up still hurts me. I would still sometimes wake up crying and screaming. It's still really hard for me.

Charlie was out because of work. I've already washed the dishes, cleaned my room and surfed the Internet. I am officially bored. Then, as if by instinct, I grabbed a pen and a sheet of paper and wrote these things that I wanted to say to Edward before he left.

_So this is how it goes_

_Well I, I would have never known_

_And if it ends today, _

_Well, I'll still say that you shine brighter than anyone_

_Now I think we're taking this too far,_

_Don't you know that it's not this hard?_

_Well it's not this hard._

_But if you'll take what's yours and I'll take mine_

_Must we go there?_

_Please not this time. No, not this time_

This time, tears are falling in my cheeks. Thinking of him hurts enough but I still continued writing.

_Well this is not your fault_

_But if I'm without you _

_Then I will feel so small_

_And if you have to go_

_Always know that you shine brighter than anyone does._

_Now I think we're taking this too far,_

_Don't you know that it's not this hard?_

_Well it's not this hard._

_But if you'll take what's yours and I'll take mine_

_Must we go there?_

_Please not this time. No, not this time_

_If you run away now,_

_Will you come back around?_

_And if you ran away, _

_I'd still wave goodbye_

_Watching you shine bright._

_Now I think we're taking this too far,_

_Don't you know that it's not this hard?_

_Well it's not this hard._

_But if you'll take what's yours and I'll take mine_

_Must we go there?_

_Please not this time. No, not this time_

_I'll wave goodbye_

_Watching you shine bright_

_I'll wave goodbye TONIGHT._

Tears are now really flowing on my cheeks. I can't help it. This song is really for Edward. The paper where I've written the song is now soaked in salt water. Good thing I didn't use the pen that blots whenever it becomes wet. I grabbed the classical guitar and started doing chords that may fit the song. After making markings on the paper about the chords, I scribbled my name at the lower right corner of the paper and wrote the date today. I smiled at my first masterpiece and put the paper at my drawer where it's very safe. Then for some reason, I wanted to go see Jacob at La Push. I asked Charlie Jacob's phone number and I called him.

"Hey Jake! It's Bella here." I said once he answered.

"Bella! What's up?" He greeted.

"Well, not much. Anyway, do you mind if I go there?" I asked.

"No! Of course not!! And by the way, I also wanted to tell you something." Jacob said.

"Ok. I'm on my way." And I hung up the phone and rushed to my red truck. Finding La Push is not hard because Charlie once showed me where it was. When I reached there, Jacob was there with a girl. And they're holding hands. I smiled at Jacob knowing and suspiciously before going down my truck.

"Hey Bells. Meet Leah. My girlfriend." I swear Jacob blushed!  
"Hey Leah!" I shook her hand. "Looks like Jake found himself a girlfriend!" I teased.

"Bells! Stop!" He said as he pretend to punch my arm.

"Hey! Jake! Don't hurt Bella!" Leah said pretending to protect me. I stuck my tongue out at Jake.

"Bells! I'm gonna show you another thing. Don't laugh."

Jacob and Leah led me to Jake's garage and I saw Sam Uley and other Jacob's friends whom I don't really recognize.

"Bella, this is Seth on guitars, Sam on drums, and Paul on bass. I'm also another guitarist." Jake said as I smiled and shook their hands.

"So Jake, why did you bring me here?" I said interestingly.

"See Bella, were forming a band. And we don't have a vocalist. So, were wondering if you could try being our vocalist."

"Why me?" I asked

"All of us are not great multi-tasking, well not with instruments. And Leah doesn't want to." Jake explained. Leah stuck her tongue out at Jacob.

"Ok. Let me see. I'm not the greatest of singers but I'll try." I said as I went at the mic stand.

"Let's do Use Somebody by Kings of Leon. You know that?" Sam asked.

"Oh, I do." I assured them. I sang my heart out and I never knew it felt really good. After the song, I asked the guys how was that.

"You're our vocalist." Paul said.

"Are you sure?!?! It's unbelievable!" I told them

"Yeah! Welcome to the band, Bella!" Jake said

"Cool!!" I said as I high-fived them. "What's the name of our band?" I asked.

"Were were talking about paramour before you called." Seth explained. "Jake here, didn't know about a word called paramour before. Do you think it's a good name?"

"Let's change the spelling. The word is kinda negative." Sam suggested. "Instead of P-A-R-A-M-O-U-R, let's make it 'P-A-R-A-M-O-R-E'"

"That's cool!" Paul said. "Paramore it is! Right guys?" He asked as he put his hand up for us to high-five it.

"Woohoo! Go Paramore!!" I said.

"Yeah!!! We have a band!" Jacob laughed.

And that's how Paramore was born.

**A/N: **I hope you liked that chapter! I'm not really a fan of the Jacob and Bella love team and I don't wanna have a love triangle in this story that's why I made Leah as Jacob's girlfriend. I'll try to update soon. I promise. I'm sorry again that I didn't update real soon!! Oh! Review please!! It would mean much!! Thanks!! Love you!

xoxo, HayleyKristen ;)


	4. Looking Up

**A/N: **I'm baack!!! Yeah! In the last chapter, Paramore was born. And in this chapter, Paramore will… HAHAHA!! Cliffie in the Author's note? Just scroll down and read it! HAHA!! :D I do not own any characters and songs. :|

**Chapter 3- Looking Up**

_Bella's Point of View_

Being in a band is really great. I don't feel alone most of the time. My band mates are there to comfort me. Seth and Jake are there to always make me laugh. Sometimes I wonder if they are really twins. They don't really look alike but the ways they act are almost the same! Sam and Paul are there whenever I need a shoulder to cry on. They give really good advice when I remember Edward and cry my eyes out.

We made several songs already and most of them are made by Jake and me but sometimes Sam will help. Sometimes, I write a song and ask Sam or Jacob to help me finish it. Then, all of us will gather to put melody to it. But most of the time, we gather in a circle and throw ideas at each other until we complete a song. For the past few months, we made at least 10 songs. I still continue to make songs on my own. I tell some songs to my band mates and they help me change some words and to some chords I already assigned. But I keep to myself a lot of my songs which are personal (mostly about Edward). But sooner or later, I know I will be showing these songs to the guys.

Today is Monday. Great. Start of another week. Whoopdeedoo! And to make it worse, it's the week before prom. So my schoolmates are busy going to the malls and picking up dresses, make- up, accessories and shoes. Angela is asking me to go to the prom, but I always say no. She's asking me to change my mind, but I often reply "I'll try" or "I'll see". I just went down to my truck and looked at the car beside me and saw that it's Eric's. I waved hello to him and smiled. But he seemed stressed and not really happy. I'm not surprised, though. He's one of the prom committee and they have been going under a lot of pressure these days. Especially now, since it's the final week of preparation.

'Hey Eric. You seem sad." I told him when he went down his car.

"Hey Bella. Sorry if I greeted you in this kind of mood. You know, prom." He said as he rolled his eyes to the word prom.

"It's okay. So, why are we sad? Anything lacking?" I asked

"Yeah. And what's lacking is the most important." Eric sighed.

"What's missing? DJs?" I asked.

"Actually, either that, or a live band."

"So you're choosing between a DJ and a band?"

"Yup. But no one in Forks I think knows how to DJ and I couldn't find any suitable band for the prom."

"Wait." I told him "I have a band. We would like to perform in our prom."

"BELLA! YOU HAVE A BAND?!?!?!" He whispered- shout at me.

"I do. But keep this a secret. You cannot tell anyone until its prom. I want everyone to be surprised." I said.

"Ok. That's a great idea. Who are your band mates? And why doesn't anyone know this?" He asked.

"I don't know. And my band mates are from La Push." I told him.

"Thank you Bella! You are such a life saver!!" He said as he squeezed my hand.

"No problem. At least, I get to go to prom minus the gowns and the dancing." I pointed out.

"Yes! Thank you so so so so much Bells!!" He said as he went to his next class. I realized I'm almost late too so I went running to Biology. For some reason, I feel like agreeing to perform at prom will be a turning point to Paramore.

_Jacob's Point of View_

"Jake! Please pass the Lay's here, please." Paul said and took a sip of his soda.

Paul, Sam, Leah and I are waiting for Bella. She called after her classes and told me she's gonna tell us something important.

"What do you think Bella's going to tell us, Jake?" Leah whispered in my ear.

"I don't know too, sweetie. Let's wait for her." I told her and placed a kiss on her cheek.

After several minutes and after 5 empty Lay's bags later, Bella came panting. She sat between Seth and Paul. She took the Coke bottle and drank some straight from the bottle. Leah giggled but Bella continued. When the bottle was almost empty, she finally talked.

"GUYS! WE ARE PERFORMING AT PROM!" Bella told us

"WHAT?!?! Seriously?!?!" Paul stood up and shouted.

"Yes!! Aren't you excited?!?!" She said as she jumped and clapped her hands.

"Bella, I think we're not ready yet." Paul said, bowing his head.

"Paul?!?! Are you insane? You've been practicing for months and you still think you're not ready?!?!" Leah screamed in front of Paul's face.

"Well, I don't think so." Paul confessed.

"Come on guys! We need to go to that prom. Don't tell me we wrote those songs and practiced them for nothing." I pointed out.

"And it may be a good opportunity for us. Come on. We won't lose anything when we perform there." Seth added.

"We'll lose our dignity when we go there." Paul answered. Everyone glared at him. He mouthed a sorry after.

"Paul, don't be a pessimist. Come on. We can do it. It's not as if they're gonna kill us if we made a mistake. Come on!!" Bella pleaded.

"Ok. Fine. If not because of Bella's puppy dog eyes, then you have to literally drag me there to Forks High School." Paul said.

"Bella, when is this?" I asked her.

"Saturday. Around 6PM." She answered. "Make your schedules clear for that date. No one should be missing." Bella warned.

"Yes ma'am." Paul said as he saluted at Bella. Bella rolled her eyes.

"We're going to our first gig!!" Paul said as he raised his hand for us to hit it.

"Yeah! We'll dominate Forks High School!" Sam added.

"Yeah!!! Go Paramore!" Leah said.

"Why don't we start practicing now?" Sam suggested .

"And let's also make the setlist." Paul said.

"Ok. We have to sing something for the slow dance and the other one not for the slow dance whatever it's called." Bella said. I also really don't know how the not-slow-dance is called.

"Ok. Let's do an acoustic version of My Heart for the slow dance." Seth suggested

"Are you sure? That's our song. No one knows that." I frowned.

"Who cares? They'd be dancing. Not singing with us." Bella replied. "And how will they know the awesome-ness of Paramore without hearing one of their originals?" She said, adding a wink.

"Bella's got a point." Paul agreed.

"Fine. My Heart it is." I said

"Ok. Cool cool. And what about Out of My League for another slow dance?" Seth said. Everyone agreed with him. This has been going on for 1 hour. While we were deliberating, Bella asked her friend, Eric how many songs we need to do. He said more or less 8. And after arguing, debating and agreeing, we finally came up with this set list.

_Not slow dance_

_Love Drunk (Boys Like Girls), Starstrukk (3OH!3), Dance Dance (FOB) ,Crushcrushcrush (own), Emergency (own), Here We Go Again (own)_

_Slow dance:_

_Out of My League (Stephen Speaks), My Heart Acoustic (own), Right Here Waiting (Richard Marx), Passenger Seat (Stephen Speaks)_

Bella left after planning what were going to sing. The rest of us here are talking about what may happen. And we all agreed that we feel that something good is going to happen.

**A/N:**__Paramore landed on their first gig!!! On the next chapter, the PROM! :D

xoxo, HayleyKristen :


	5. It's Not a Dream Anymore

**A/N: **Yey! I updated again!!! Sorry if it took too long. Busy around here. I was home alone for 2 days and sometimes I feel like I'm being watched. So my mind can't concentrate thinking about those imaginary creepy stuff. But I know I'm just paranoid. LOL! And I'm thinking of ideas about this fanfic. I'm thinking of songs that I could use for this story. If you have suggestions, you could comment the song to me! Ok! I know you're looking for bold characters saying 'Chapter 4- (title)'. Don't worry. It's right after this line!

**Chapter 4- It's Not a Dream Anymore**

_Bella's Point of View_

Whoa. This is the last practice for our performance. It's so surreal that today, our band called Paramore will surface Forks, Washington. I asked Eric 2 days ago if the last song is a slow dance or a not- slow dance. He told me it'll be a not- slow dance. So we're thinking Crushcrushcrush or Love Drunk will be our last song.

"Come on! Let's do Crushcrushcrush!" Seth insisted

"No! They won't know that! And Love Drunk is better!" Jacob argued.

"CAN YOU TWO PLEASE SHUT UP!? THIS IS OUR FINAL PRACTICE AND WE'RE WASTING OUR TIME ARGUING!" I shouted. I love both these guys (as brothers of course) but they sometimes need to be shouted at so they will stop.

"Thank you very much for that Bella." Leah said. Leah is considered a part of the band. She's the first fan and the cheerleader. And I declared that since I want another girl in the band.

"You play rock, paper, scissors. Whoever wins gets what he wants." Sam suggested.

"Deal." They mumbled.

"Whoever wins gets what he wants." Paul said authoritatively. Both of them are both really concentrating even if they're just playing rock, paper, scissors. Leah was giggling non-stop while looking at Jake and Seth. Sure Seth's her brother and Jake's her boyfriend but sometimes, the way she shows her love to both of them is pretend punching them or laughing at them.

"YES!!!" Seth exclaimed when he won.

"Okie doke! So Crushcrushcrush it is!" Paul said as he raised both his hands to his side.

"Um, guys, you seriously need to practice. We only have 2 hours before prom starts." Leah said quite nervously.

"Ok come on! Come on! Move it! Jacob! Get your ass moving! Come on!" Paul said.

"Ugh!" Jacob groaned. Because of that, he received glares from 5 pairs of eyes. He rolled his eyes and mouthed a sorry.

We just practiced the first song, which is Love Drunk, and we tried inserting a couple of lines from Bad Romance in the song and Crushcrushcrush. We headed to the venue using Sam's pick-up. His pick-up is rusty and old as mine but I think his car is way cooler than mine. I got home just to change in a black statement shirt that says "I PARTY LIKE A ROCKSTAR!" and the letters were silver so it will shine. I got a pair of skinny jeans and a pair of black Chuck Taylors with little pink and white stars. I also put a little mascara, eyeliner and blush.

The guys fetched me. Sam drove and Paul stayed on the passenger seat with his bass while Jake's and Seth's were at the back with me, Leah, Jake and Seth. Sam brought his drumsticks and extra cymbals just in case, but the rest was provided by the school, including the amps. We were just waiting for Eric's signal to go to the stage. While waiting, I start to feel nervous. Leah was trying to comfort me. But before she even started to comfort me, we were already being called by Eric. Leah hugged me and said that I can do it. I took a deep breath and went through the passageway to the stage.

I heard several gasped and oh my God-ed. I even saw some guys wide eyed and look like as if they were drooling. I'm confused since I'm only wearing a shirt, skinny jeans and some unnoticeable make-up.

"Surprised to see me here on stage?" I asked the crowd. I received a cheer from the crowd. I don't know why, but I felt I gained confidence from that.

"I'll do my best not to trip on the cords here on stage." Some smiled, some laughed and some rolled their eyes. I rolled my eyes too.

"Ok. So this song is called Love Drunk." The crowd clapped and cheered while I head banged with the rhythm of the intro.

I sang the song and the crowd loved it. It surprised me a lot since: one, I never expected to perform in front of them. Number two, it never ever crossed my mind that my schoolmates will love it. We played another fast song and Eric is signalling me to play a slow song.

"Hey so uh guys, Eric here is telling us to play a slow song. So I'm giving you time to grab a partner for the dance." I said through the microphone. "So while you're grabbing your partner, I'ma introduce you to the members of this band."

"Here's Sam on the drum drums!" the crowd cheered for him and saw some several rock on signs from guys. "Paul here plays the bass fiddle." I snickered at him because I heard some girls screaming. I even heard one said her number. I need to giggle at that. Some were already heading for the dancefloor, but some are still looking for one so I continued to introduce them. "And playing the guitar is Seth!" I said as I pointed at him and heard cheers from the crowd. "And last but certainly not the least, Jake on guitars!" This time, more women cheered, but there were some hint of guys doing rock on signs but the ladies overpowered the boys. Jacob stuck his tongue at me while I was grinning at me. Girls screamed some more. "I'm sorry ladies! Jacob's taken. In fact, she's at the backstage." I swear I heard someone sobbed! And some shouted "Why didn't you wait for me, Jacob?!" I laughed loudly. Some cursed a little too loudly.

"And of course, our lovely vocalist Bella Swan!" Jacob said from his mic. He's the one doing the back-up vocals. This time, men were cheering and giving rock on signs while some girls were clapping and whoo-ing for me. I felt blood rush in my cheeks.

"Our band's named Paramore by the way." I winked at the audience while the whole gym cheered. "Enough for the introduction! Let's move to our slow dance!" I said. And we continued playing. We went on through all the songs in the setlist and sometimes, even singing some Lady Gaga, Katy Perry and some other party songs. Our set ended with the crowd cheering and some even screaming for an encore. We took a bow and went down the stage to talk to the people. Girls pushed their way through Sam, Paul, Seth and Jake while some people (by people I meant guys and disappointed girls who already have boyfriends) and asked me if they can have a picture. I gladly smiled for our pictures to be taken. After some time, I saw Angela and approached her.

"Bella!! Great show!!! It was awesome!" She said as she gave me a hug.

"Thanks! You look beautiful with your gown!" I said complimenting her.

"No! You look better with your jeans and shirt!" She said as she pointed towards my outfit. "I wanna watch more of your shows!" Angela told me. "Are you performing for anything after this?" She asked

"None yet. This is our first ever show. And I'm not sure if we'll have any other show outside Forks High School."

Ronnie, a girl who took Trig with me was approaching us. She smiled at us and we let her join the conversation.

"I didn't mean to eavesdrop but I overheard you saying you don't have any shows after this." She told me.

"It sucks right?" Angela said to Ronnie

"Yeah. So I'm thinking, my family just opened a café near school and maybe you could perform there." She suggested. "Maybe you could perform there may be on Friday nights?" She added.

"Wait. Let me just get the guys! Oh my God! This is sooo awesome," I said excitedly

"Guys!" I called over them. They came to me and asked why. Ronnie told everything she suggested to me and they agreed immediately.

"I'll just tell you to my folks and then next week, you have another show!" She said.

_One month after…_

We're a regular here at Ronnie's café. Her mom once told us we helped a lot for attracting people here. She said she owes us much. But we don't really ask them to pay us. We just made a deal that whenever we order here, even if we're not performing, we'd have free food. They agreed immediately. During Fridays, the café will be full again. Mainly because of my schoolmates and acquired "fans" from our past shows here and come on. It's a Friday night. Who does something on a Friday night, right? Some of them are even grown- up people. As in old enough to be my mom or my dad. Some are old enough to be my older brother or sister. Of course, no one there was elderly old. They find our music too loud. Unless they're Bono, Jon Bon Jovi or Elvis.

Whenever it's not Friday, or whenever we are not that busy with school work, we meet up at La Push and hang out. We don't really practice seriously. We just jam and consider that our practice. The number of songs I've written with my bandmates, as well as the ones I do on my own, increased. Despite the busy schedule, I still cry when I remember Edward. I will wake up screaming and crying whenever I have dreams about Edward. I told you it's hard.

It's Friday again so we have a show. The café was full. Even if this happens often, I'm still overwhelmed by it. I mean come on! We're just a garage band. After we performed and the crowd lessened, a professional looking man approached us.

"Guys, I saw you perform and you were great!" He said as he clapped his hands.

"Thanks." We said in response. Paul put his hand on my shoulders. "It means a lot! Thanks." I added sincerely.

"I'm gonna put up a new record label and I want you guys to be my first artist. If you like." He told us. This man is straight to the point. We talked a bit. Sam, being the "big brother" of the group asked us if we're willing to take the risk. We all nodded.

"We all agreed. But could you give us a couple of days so we could tell our folks." Sam told him.

"Of course. I was about to tell that. I'll give you my contact number and call me when you've told your parents."

"Thank you so much Sir!" I shook his hand.

"You are great and I really want you to be my first artist."

All of us immediately asked our parents if we can join Mr. Miller's new record label. All of our parents agreed with one condition. We won't let this interfere with our studies. But of course, we weren't gonna be busy immediately so it won't be so hard to do. Our parents themselves called Mr. Miller and told him that they agree.

Hello world. We are Paramore!

**A/N: **This is the longest chapter so far!! So Paramore will be recording artists already!!! The moment of truth is nearing!! If you know what I mean. ;) Wanna play guessing game? Tell me watcha think the moment of truth is (it's not that hard! It's the most obvious thing!) or review is good too! And I'll post early if you review! xoxo, HayleyKristen


	6. We Are Paramore!

**A/N: **I OWE YOU GUYS BIG TIME! I haven't updated in what? Two or three weeks if I'm not mistaken. I'm really sorry. School started and my teachers gave us too much homework after the Christmas break. I'm updating to make it up to you. : Just scroll down to read this chapter. Enjoy! BTW, please review! I received lots of Favorite/ Alert Author/ Story. I appreciate that but just I think 3 review alerts! Please review! I miss reading your reviews so much! So review! Even if it's negative. But as much as possible, make it positive. Okay? Yey!! :)

**Chapter 5- We Are Paramore!**

_Bella's Point of View_

The past few months have been AWESOME! We signed a record deal with Mr. Miller. We recorded an album, All We Know Is Falling. It debuted on number 1 at the Billboard Top 100 Can you believe?! OUR ALBUM debuted at _the _Billboard Top 100! And the songs are now playing on the radio around the country. We even had 4 number one singles. But while were not that popular yet, all of us finished high school and plan to go to college later since our career as rockstars. We could officially call ourselves rockstars. Just 2 months after my graduation, our album became 5 times platinum. And the best part is we get to have concert around the country. Mr. Miller (or Steve as he like us to call him that) told us that we'll soon have international tours. But he's trying to organize it since the demands are many. These things have been very overwhelming to us. Our fanbase grew exponentially, our first album became five times platinum and debuted number 1 on the charts, we have tours around the US and the demands for the international concerts are a lot! Another thing to be excited about is we'll be recording our second album. We decided to call it RIOT!. We read somewhere that riot doesn't mean only the violent protests we see in TV. But it also meant "a sudden outburst of emotions". That's what we usually felt whenever we write a song, perform or perform crazy stuff during our free time.

But the crazy thing is that I found out that my _bandmates_ are keeping a _secret_ from me. I found out that they're werewolves. How I found out? Seth has been acting quite weirdly before we went to our Toronto tour. Good thing we were in Forks and Sam said that it was probably time for me to know their secret. There, Jacob, Sam and Paul explained me about them, being werewolves and their task is to get rid of vampires, blah blah blah. I immediately didn't listen to them after they said _vampires_. The guys were surprised that I'm not even mad that they kept me a secret. I said that they're my friends and I can't stay mad at them especially because they are my bandmates. After Seth acting strangely, we continued the tour.

After a series of tours and recording RIOT!, we finally had a chance to have a vacation for a month at Forks. I miss Dad terribly and the friends I left there. Sometimes, I go to La Push and hangout with the boys (plus Quil and Embry) and Leah. We camp out, make s'mores songs or laugh for hours. When I don't feel like going to La Push, I hang out with Charlie. We watch baseball. And during his birthday, we went to a live game. Surprisingly, I enjoyed watching sports like baseball, basketball and volleyball. I also enjoyed fishing with Charlie. I didn't know why, but I did. Unfortunately, this is the last one week of our vacation. Steve came to Forks to tell us what we'd be doing next. We met up at this coffee shop and meet up in our tour bus. Yes, we have a tour bus. It's the coolest thing ever!

"So guys, how's your vacation going?" Steve asked

"We need a longer one." Seth said while a smile is forming at his lips. I high-fived him.

"Ha ha. Very funny. Anyway, I have a good news and a better news. Which one do you want to start with?" Steve asked.

"The good news!" Jake said happily.

"Ok. Good news it is!" Steve said. "The good news is you are going to promote RIOT! through a tour. But you don't really need it since your album is already gold. After one month of release." He grinned sheepishly. I grinned back at him. The boys rolled their eyes. "And the better news, no it's more appropriately called the _best _news is that YOU WILL HAVE AN OVERSEAS TOUR ALREADY!!!"

"Oh my God!!!" I literally squealed. "We're going on tour! Overseas!!!" I said.

"It's finally here!! The overseas tour! Yeah!!!" Paul said. Jacob, Sam and Seth's smiles reached their ears but they're too happy to say anything. After screaming and jumping and clapping our hands for 15 minutes, we suddenly got back with our composure.

"So Steve, where will we start this OVERSEAS tour?" Jake asked

"It's in Italy. You'll go first to Rome," I mouthed an excited 'Rome' to Seth and he grinned at me. "then to this little place you may not ever heard of. The place is called Volterra. It's gorgeous there. Gorgeous sceneries, nice people, it's a place worth visiting." Steve continued. "After, you'll go to France then to other surprise places." He winked.

We all went home excited about going on tour to Italy. I'm excited to tell Charlie about the tour.

"Hey Dad! The most amazing thing just happened!" I said hugging Dad as he opened the door for me.

"What is that?" He asked.

"We're going to have a tour on Italy!" I told him.

"I'm so proud of you!" He said hugging me. "Better call your Mom to tell the good news!" He said. I called my Mom to tell her everything. She was more excited-sounding than Dad but I know Charlie is also as excited as me and Renee. After hanging up, I took a warm bath and went to bed. I can't believe I'm saying this, but I can't wait for vacation to end!

_Present_

_Alice's Point of View_

I was fixing my hair while my cellphone rung. I looked at the caller ID. It was Rosalie.

"Hey Rose. What's up?" I asked her.

"Hello? Alice? You would not believe what I just found out." She said. There was some urgency with the tone of her voice.

"What?" I asked

"This will surely make Edward think twice about that slutty whore." Rosalie told me.

"What?!?!" I asked. This time more excited. This has been our mission ever since Edward dated Tanya. Get rid of TANYA, as soon as possible.

"Know what? I'll make this a cliffhanger. I'll tell you when I get home." She told me. Then the next thing I know, she hang up. Dammit.

I waited for Rosalie to go home. I think she's driving slower on purpose. Darn. After waiting for what seemed like hours, Rosalie came back. She was holding bags from the mall. But I found this little bag she's holding from this music store. When did Rose ever like going to music stores?

"Ok. The thing's in here. Look." She told me.

"You bought 2 albums from a band called Paramore." I said flatly. "How's this suppose to make Edward dump that bitch?!" I asked irritated.

"I was getting to that!" she answered. "Look at the booklet inside."

I got the booklet from the album. I scanned at the album without a care. Then all of a sudden, it hit me. It hit me enough to make me collapse in a chair.

"Bella Swan. On a band. Paramore. Edward's true love." I said, my tone as if I'm gonna have a heart attack. "Rosalie, you're a GENIOUS." I said.

"And you know what the best part is?" She asked "They're going to have a tour HERE. At Volterra. Soon."

"What are we waiting for?!?! Call Edward! I'll buy the tickets!" I said urgently. I grabbed my coat and rushed outside. I will be able to see Bella again. Not only me, but also Edward. This is going to be fun. Look out, Tanya. Bella's back in the picture.

**A/N: **Yes! Finally! They're about to meet!!! Maybe the next chapter? Or the next one after that? You'll never know until you review!!!! If there will be 5 or more people who are going to review, the faster I'll update. Deal? You have no choice but to agree. LOL! Kidding aside, please do review! Ok? xoxo, HayleyKristen


	7. We Won't Forget At All

**A/N: **Whoa! From 18 comments, it became 26!!! That's 8 added comments! Thanks guys! I really appreciate it!!! I also appreciate you for lots of favorite author/story alerts I received. Oh! I feel so stupid but I misspelled **genius**. I really feel sooo stupid! Sorry! Ok! Enjoy!!! :D Review please!!! :

**Chapter 6-We Won't Forget At All**

_Rosalie's Point of View_

Alice went to buy tickets for the Paramore tickets. I'm here, left at home, listening to RIOT!. My favorite song in this record is That's What You Get. The song is obviously written by Bella for Edward. It's not that hard to figure it out. The whole record is AMAZING! I listened next to All We Know Is Falling. When Emergency was playing, Emmett came back from roaming around. Probably hunting.

"Whoa! What's with the music! You don't listen to rock music!" He told me as he entered the door.

"What?! Do you have any problems?!" I said as I rolled my eyes.

"No. It's just that you never play any decent music around here. You play too much classical music. It's nice to bring noise around here sometimes." He grinned. "An all girls band?" He asked.

"No. The vocalist is the only girl in the band." I told him. I wanted to surprise him and tell that Bella is the vocalist later.

His expression was priceless after I told him that. His jaw dropped and his eyes widened.

"She's able to carry the band. And all of her bandmates are guys? Did I understand that correctly?" He said.

"Yeap." I smiled knowingly.

"That song was good. What's it called?"

"Emergency."

"What's the band called?"

"Paramore."

"Damn! I have a new favorite band!" He shouted to the world. It's really necessary Emmett. It really is. "Lemme have the album!" He said as he tried to grab All We Know Is Falling.

"You can ask me without grabbing it!" I said.

"Just give it to me!!" He observed it.

"Why is there a couch in front of a tree?" He asked.

"That's what you call creativity." He gave me a you've-got-a-point look.

"Who are the members?" He finally asked

"Look at the booklet." I told him. I didn't give him a hint but he gave me a suspicious look. He opened the booklet.

_Emmett's Point of View_

Rosalie's been acting weirdly. First, she listens to a rock band with a girl for a vocalist. Second she seriously likes it. Whenever I play rock music in my car, she glares at me and switches it to radio. Last, I asked who the members are, she asked me to look at the booklet. Girls.

I looked at the booklet. All I saw were lyrics. Lyrics, lyrics, lyrics. Without pictures of the band members. Then when I looked at the last page, it finally hit me. Bella Swan is the vocalist of Paramore. Bella Swan as in the girl Edward's ex girlfriend. The girl who I treated as my little sister. Oh my God.

_Rosalie's Point of View_

I knew from Emmett's expression that he now knew the "surprise". Ha ha! Second victim. He was so shocked and so amazed, we listened to a couple of songs then he finally broke the silence.

"How did you know?!"

"A music store."

"Oh."

I told him the plan that Alice and I are going to do. We call Edward and the Slutty Whore to come here and watch the concert. End of the Slutty Whore problem. He grinned at me and told me that he will be an active member of the mission. Jasper, Carlisle and Esme came and was also amazed that Bella is a rockstar now. They would watch the concert with us and be a sworn member of the mission. Alice took 3 hours just to get the tickets. I thought she went shopping only to find out that she went to all music stores just to look for All We Know Is Falling and RIOT!. She came back with 8 tickets. Apparently, she knew that Emmett, Carlisle, Jasper and Esme will like it. Nice one, Alice.

"ROSALIE! DID YOU CALL EDWARD?" She screamed when I opened the door.

"Shit. I forgot!" I cursed at myself.

"It's ok! I wanna call him personally!"

"What are we waiting for?!?! Let's call him!!" I said. I'm excited like Alice.

Jasper grabbed his phone and volunteered it to be used. He said that if Edward knows that it's either me or Alice, he will not answer it because we will just nag him about breaking up with Slutty Whore. Good point, brother. Good point. We waited for a couple of rings and finally he answered. I set it on loudspeaker.

"Hello Jasper?" He said

"Nope it's Rose. Listen. Where are you?" I asked.

"_We're at _Brazil. Why?"

"Go here! We miss you terribly!" I said. It's half true and half lie.

"Why? You want _us_ to go there?!" He asked suspiciously.

"Yeah! You and Sl-Tanya." I cringed when I said _its_ name.

"Why? So you can make her life hell even for an hour? No way." He pressed hardly.

"No! Alice and I promise to behave! I swear!" Not.

"No."

"Please?!"

"No!"

"If we'll make her life hell, then explain to me why we bought concert tickets for us to watch?"

"Because it's a fake?"

"It's not! Come on! Please! Go here!" I pleaded once again.

"Fine. Wait. Let me talk to Carlisle and see if you really bought concert tickets."

"Ok." I passed the phone to Carlisle.

"Dad? Did Rosalie really buy tickets?"

"Yeah. Actually, Alice just came back from the mall."

"Ok. Thanks Dad. Bye." He said. I heard from the background that he called Slutty Whore before hanging up. I don't know if it's just for show or it's real. We looked at Alice and told her that if they're coming. She said it was positive. This is going to be exciting…

**A/N:** Hope you liked that! The next chapter will be THE concert. I'm already excited to write (or type) it! By the way, in my profile, the links for my Twitter and FaceBook don't work! I don't know why. But it sucks. Anyway, please REVIEW!!! It means so much! Thanks!! xoxo, HayleyKristen


	8. You Can't Run Away! You Wouldn't!

**Chapter 7- So What Do You Think I Would Say? You Can't Run Away**

_Bella's Point of View_

"Thank you Rome! I love you! Goodnight!" I told the crowd and the five of us took a bow in front of the whole audience.

Whoa! Finally we started our international tour! We reached Rome. Next stop, Volterra. For some reason, I'm experiencing this kind of rush I've never experienced every time I think about our concert in Volterra. We had a concert in Rome, which is a more famous place than Volterra but I feel like I'm more excited in our Volterra concert. Oh well… I was interrupted from my daydream when Steve congratulated us and hugged us for an excellent show.

"Guys! You were so good out there! That was such a good show! Congratulations!" Steve said as he hugged me. "Oh, by the way, there's pizza at the snack table." Jacob ran for it while Seth chased him so he can go first. Boys. After eating some pizza and drinking some Gatorade, we went out of backstage and signed autographs to some fans. One girl about 8 years old was there. I found that really cute especially since she tried to imitate my hairstyle. My bangs were side-swept and there's a streak of red hair which stands out from the rest of my brown hair. I was thinking of dyeing my hair completely red… That would be cool. The little girl's hair doesn't have the red streak. I signed the little girl's shirt and kissed her cheek. I found out that she was really a big fan and she thinks that I am a whole lot better than Miley or Demi or Selena. She was sooo cute! We went to our tour bus as we waved at our fans. As soon as we got in, I changed in my pyjamas and climbed up my small bed.

"Guys, it's a long drive to Volterra. There's enough time to sleep." Steve said.

"Sleep first, okay? I'm talking to you Paul!" Somehow, Steve became our second father to all of us. He always checks on us if we get enough food or sleep. And Paul doesn't sleep. Seriously.

"Okay, night Steve!" Sam called. After hearing Sam's voice, my eyes closed and the next thing I knew, I was sleeping soundly, excited for Volterra. Or am I?

_Edward's Point of View_

Tanya and I are in the airport waiting for my family to come and pick us up. It's been 30 minutes since we've landed. And 30 minutes is too long for waiting.

"Eddie, where are they?" Tanya asked as she somehow hugged my left arm. I'm secretly annoyed by the nickname. God knows how much I hate that _name._

"I don't know." I said, my voice sounds monotone.

"What's like taking them too long to get here? Oh my God." Tanya complained.

I met Tanya 4 months after I left Bella. I love Bella so much and if I won't leave her, she'll get into so much trouble. Until now, I know, I'm still in love with Bella. I'm just with Tanya because I feel that if I continued doing this, I will eventually forget her. After a few decades. I was interrupted by some two teenagers.

"Oh my God! They're already here!" The blonde girl said.

"I'm already excited for the day after tomorrow! Imagine, we've waited for this for almost 2 months and now, and it will happen 2 days from now!" The girl with the black hair said. They ran straight out of the airport, screaming.

After watching the teenagers hail a cab, I saw Carlisle's black Mercedes. Alice went out first and immediately saw us she smiled and ran towards us.

"Edward! I missed you so much!" She said as she gave me a hug.

"I missed you too, Alice." I said as I returned her hug.

"Oh, hi there b-Tanya." She said as she smiled and gave her a one armed hug and immediately broke apart. I glared at Alice because I knew she was about to say bitch instead of Tanya. Alice ignored me.

All of them are out while Emmett and Jasper helped us carry our luggage inside the car's trunk. Esme, Carlisle and Rosalie weren't there so it's just me, Tanya, Alice, Emmett and Jasper in the car. Emmett was driving and I was on the passenger seat. Alice was animatedly talking to Jasper and Tanya. Wow. She's behaving quite well.

"Hey Edward. Can you turn on the radio to put some decent music here?" Emmett said. I obeyed him and I found a song from like a rock band with a girl for a vocalist. Wow. That's rare. I'm not into this kind of music but I surprisingly like it.

"Hey, you guys hold those thoughts. I like this song." Alice said. We continued listening to this band until we got home and settled down.

_Bella's Point of View_

_5 hours before the show_

It's only 3 PM and we have to go to the concert grounds to have a very short sound check. Good thing the venue is enclosed so we don't have to worry about people going to start a commotion here.

"Let's do our intro then That's What You Get then My Heart. We go to our hotel soon after. Ok?" Steve told us. I sang all the songs and laugh because sometimes I don't hit the note right so we have to repeat that verse. After perfecting the songs and know that there are no problems with the sound system, we're good to go.

_Edward's Point of View_

_2 hours before the show_

Alice and Rosalie are sooo giddy about the show. It's still 2 hours away but they're preparing already.

"I'll wear my RIOT! shirt!" Alice shouted.

"Me too!" Rosalie shouts back.

"Oh my God! Two hours to go before we see Paramore!" Alice squealed.

"Don't just stand there! Prepare now! Go!" Rosalie glared at us.

"Wait, everyone before you like change, we're going to like say something" Tanya said with an annoying bitchy accent.

"What?" Rosalie asked, annoyed. I can't blame her. I also feel the same thing. So I let her behaviour go.

"Edward and I are like dating for almost a year and before we go here, he proposed to me." She says while wiggling the finger with the ring.

All of their jaws dropped and Tanya seems to be amusing herself. All of their thoughts were surprisingly either "_ok" _ or _"whatever". _But what kept me curious was Alice and Rose's thoughts. Alice was giving this knowing smiles to Rosalie while she thought of "_We'll see about that!" _I have never been so confused in my life.

There was an awkward silence after so I tried breaking it. "Ok ok. What shall we wear?" I asked because I know they SHOULD decide our clothes for tonight.

"T-shirt, jeans, Converse… Whatever you like." Alice said. Wow. That's a first.

"_I'll change too. I'm also excited for this concert" _ I heard Jasper say in his mind. I mouthed a "What? You too?" to him. He just smirked at me. I went to my room and grabbed a black striped shirt, jeans and Converse. There. I'm ready for Alice and Rosalie's concert. Rosalie knocked on my door wearing a white tank top and skinny jeans saying we're about to go.

_Bella's Point of View_

_1 hour before the show_

"Bells! One hour before the show!!" Leah said. She's with us during our Rome and Volterra tour.

"I know! There's some kind of unusual rush of excitement I'm experiencing right now!" I honestly told Leah.

"That's what you call sugar rush." She pointed out. I did not dare to rebut her since I've been consuming too many sweets this day.

"Bella, you need to vocalize now." Says Amber, one of the Paramore crew, also my voice coach. Yes. Steve hired one for me. Like I need one, not that I'm bragging.

"Sure thing, Am." And I started screaming like crazy. Leah started rolling on the floor laughing. Literally.

"Ok. All done." I grinned "innocently" at her and started batting my eyes. This caused Leah to laugh more.

"Haha. Very funny Bells. Now vocalize seriously." Amber said seriously.

"Ok. Fine." Then I followed her lead.

_Edward's Point of View_

_30 minutes before the show_

We've been here for almost one hour but the show is not even starting yet. (Emmett, Alice, Rose and Jasper are pushing themselves to go in front while Tanya and I are just right behind them) Tanya started whining, Emmett, Rose, Alice and Jasper started cheering for Paramore like the rest of the crowd. And by crowd I meant huge with capital letters. There are lots of people here. The stage was so simple and the only design was a screen with lots of Riot!s surrounding it. Whoopdeedoo.

_Bella's Point of View_

_10 minutes before the show_

Jacob started running around the backstage while Seth grabbed another slice of pizza. God knows how many slices he consumed today. Sam and Paul are shoving whipped cream nozzles in their mouth. I climbed Sam's shoulders and he walked around carrying me. Leah also did the same with Paul. We had a race. They won. Unfortunately.

"Guys! What are you doing?! It's ten minutes before the show!" Steve reminded us, seeming frantic.

"Guys! Let's pray now!" Jake initiated.

"Ok. I'll start." Seth volunteered. "God, thank you for this concert! Thank you for the amazing pizza you put on our snack table." We were giggling. "Please help Sammy to hit the right drum and not to hit his hand accidentally like what happened to us at New York. Please help me and Jake and Paul to hit the right chords. Lastly, help Bella to sing her heart out and not get nervous."

"Please help us not to get embarrassed in front of our fans from Volterra and please don't let me get too carried away to the songs and start crying." I continued. This really happened. But good thing my voice didn't shake too much.

"AMEN!" Sam said and we immediately said it again in chorus.

"IT'S SHOWTIME!" I screamed and the Backstage Club (a nickname they generously gave to themselves) started cheering for us.

_Edward's Point of View_

Everytime a light in the venue switched off, the crowd would scream. Alice and Rose would jump up and down while Jasper and Emmett started howling. To tell you the truth, I also want to cheer. The time we set foot in Volterra, I've been hearing Paramore songs and I think they're awesome.

Since the lights started turning off, I've ignored Tanya. She's whining about her feet hurting but Rosalie already warned her not to wear heels. She's so annoying! The remaining lights switched off and the crowd started a literal riot in front and the lights from the stage spelled 'RIOT!'.

The crowd started going wild and after the crowd stopped shouting then a beautiful female voice sang "_If you run away now, will you come back around?" _ with much pain and passion, you can feel it yourself. The crowd started going wild again and suddenly, it smelled like werewolves. After that, I realized Jacob Black is playing the guitar. Then I saw Sam Uley, the alpha of the wolf pack something. When 2 other wolves played, I knew the vocalist is the only one missing. Then when a girl with a brown hair started running across the stage, I realized her identity like someone slapped me in the face. The concert I'm about to see is Bella Swan's concert.

"Volterra!" The crowd started going wild. I saw Alice glance at me and I thought _welcome to Paramore's concert, Edward _and grinned.

"Oh no, I just keep on falling…" She sang the first line of their opening song…

**A/N: **Sorry about the late update! I've been busy in school and I'm sooo sorry that this is not the concert. Yet. I started the concert chapter but as you can see, Edward already saw Bella. That is the good side of it… Please don't kill me!!!! OMG!! LOL. Anyway, please review this crappy (I hope you think it's not) chapter! xoxo, HayleyKristen

PS Thanks for the reviews for the last chapter!! ;)


	9. You Can't Run Away Part 2

**Chapter 8- You Can't Run Away Part 2**

_Bella's Point of View_

"_Oh no, I just keep on falling_!" I pointed out the mic to the audience. They continued the line.

"_Back to the same old!"_

_Where's hope, when misery comes crawling? _I shrugged and the audience cheered for us

_With your faith, you'll trigger a landslide_

_Kill of this common sense of mind. _

_It takes acquired minds to taste, to taste, to taste this wine _I raised my fist

_Can't down it with your eyes, so we don't need your headlines, we don't need the headlines_

_We just want! _I stood at a small platform and raised my fist again and gesture to the audience to follow me and continue the song.

"_We want the airwaves back!" _ Jake and I banged our heads simultaneously while the crowd sang with us.

"_We want the airwaves back!"_ I gestured for them to continue. Just then, after that line, I saw Alice Cullen at the front row singing with me. I shrugged it off then continued singing. I'm probably just imagining this stuff.

_Everybody sing, like it's the last song you will ever sing! (Tell me tell me can you feel the pressure now?)_

_Everybody live like it's the last day you will ever see,_

_Tell me tell me can you feel the pressure now?_

_Right now, you're the only reason _"What?" I asked the audience.

_I'm not letting go, oh! _They responded

_Time out if everyone's worth pleasing!_

_You'll trigger a landslide! Victory!_

_Kill off this finite state of mind._

_It takes acquired minds to taste to taste to taste this wine,_

_Can't down it with your eyes_

_So we don't need the headlines_

_No! We don't want your headlines_

_We just want!_

_We want the airwaves back!_

_We want the airwaves back!_

_Everybody sing, like it's the last song you will ever sing! (Tell me, tell me can you feel the pressure now?)_

_Everybody live like it's the last day you will ever see,_

_Tell me tell me can you feel the pressure now?_

_Everybody sing, like it's the last song you will ever sing! _

_Tell me tell me can you feel the pressure now?_

_Alright so you think you're ready_

_Ok then you say this with me go!_

_We were born for this_

_Alright so you think you're ready,_

Volterra scream louder come on!

_We were born for what?_

They continued with_ "We were born for this!"_

_We were born, let's go!_

_We were born for this_

_We were born for, we were born for!_

_Everybody sing, like it's the last song you will ever sing! (Tell me, tell me can you feel the pressure now?)_

_Everybody live like it's the last day you will ever see,_

_Tell me tell me can you feel the pressure now?_

_Everybody sing, like it's the last song you will ever sing! _

_Tell me, tell me can you feel the pressure? Tell me, tell me can you feel the pressure!_

Seth leaped over Paul's back and the crowd cheered louder.

_We were born for this!_

_We were born for this!_

While singing Born for This, I keep on noticing the Cullens. I could not be mistaken. I saw Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, Emmett and the most surprising was Edward was there with a strawberry blonde vampire beside him who looks like his girlfriend. What? He came to my concert and bought front row tickets just to let me see his new girlfriend? Well guess what, Edward. I moved on too.

Not.

After Born for This, the bright lights on the stage was switched off, enough for us to see each other but dim enough for the audience not to see us. I seized the opportunity to look at Jacob to make sure what I'm seeing is really them. When I looked at him, I think he knew what I was going to ask and he nodded. DAMN! Why now? I gave him an assured look that I'm ok. The lights were on again as Jacob and Seth strummed the note of the song. I heard the crowd cheer. "Paramore!" "Bella, I love you!" "Seth marry me!"

After that, Sam hit the drums to start the new song.

_No sir! Well I don't wanna be the blame, not anymore_

_It's your turn!_ I intentionally pointed to where Edward was near._ So take a seat, we're settling the final score _Eat my dust, Edward

_(Why do we like to hurt so much_?!) I pointed the mic to the audience and started jumping up and down. Rosalie and Alice were jumping up and down while singing with me.

_I can't decide_

_You have made it harder just to go on_

_And why all the possibilities_

_Well I was wrong! Alright Volterra, sing this with me!_

_That's what you get when you let your heart win!_

_(Whoa!)_

_That's what you get when you let your heart win!_

_(Whoa!)_

_I drowned out all my sense with the sound of its beating_

_And that's what you get when you let your heart win!_

_(Whoa!)_

I stepped on a platform on the side of the stage and gestured to the crowd to cheer for us. They obeyed willingly.

_I wonder, how am I supposed to feel when you're not here_

'_Cause I burned every bridge I ever built when you were here._

_I still try holding on to silly things_

_I never learn! Oh why, all the possibilities, I'm sure you've heard!_

_That's what you get when you let your heart win!_

_(Whoa!)_

_That's what you get when you let your heart win!_

_(Whoa!)_

_I drowned out all my sense with the sound of its beating_

_And that's what you get when you let your heart win!_

_(Whoa!)_

_Pain, make your way to me, to me_

_And I'll always be just so inviting_

_If I ever start to think straight_

_This heart I pointed at my heart like I was hurt. Will start a riot in me,_

_LET'S START, START HEY!_

_Why do we like to hurt so much_, I looked at Edward with pleading eyes.

_Oh, why do we like to hurt so much?_

_That's what you get when you let your heart win!_

_(Whoa!)_

_That's what you get when you let your heart win!_

_(Whoa!)_

_Now I can't trust myself with anything but this._

_And that's what you get when you let your heart win_

_Whoa! Oh!_ I head banged together with the drum's beat and the song ended. Once again, the stage was dimmed. I seized the opportunity to pant and breathe. Seth gave me a thumbs up for what I did with That's What You Get. When the lights switched on, I gave my intro.

"What's up Volterra?" The crowd cheered.

"Well in case you don't know, we are Paramore!" More cheers from the crowd

"This is the second leg of our first worldwide tour. The first one was in Rome, by the way."

"To start of the next song, I want y'all to raise your hands."

Jacob played the intro of All We Know.

"This song's called All We Know, from our first album. Hope you all enjoy."

The concert continued with Hallelujah, Here We Go Again, Pressure, Whoa and Hello Hello.

"Ok so since is our first international tour, we decided that every time we go to a destination, we will play an unreleased song. It's different every place so the next song will be only be heard by Volterra. Unless you took a video of us singing this song and posted it in YouTube." The crowd laughed.

" So, you like that?" The crowd cheered.

"Ok. So while going here, Seth picked a song. And he picked Brighter." You could see the puzzled look from the audience.

"See, Brighter is the first Bella song ever existed. I wrote it when I was 18 years old. You've heard that My Heart is my first song. It was partially true. My Heart is the first song I wrote with someone and that someone being Jacob." Jacob waved his hand to the crowd. I rolled my eyes at him. "Anyway, this song is very hard to play. I saw it at Bella's room and I grabbed one of her guitars and when I tried to play it, I felt like I never knew how to play guitar. Then Bella saw me. She got mad. And that's how I discovered Brighter." Jacob said.

"So yeah. Be touched because we never performed it before." I joked. The crowd cheered. "Ready guys?" I asked my band mates. Sam hit the drum sticks together and they started playing. I head banged with Paul until I needed to sing already."

_So this is how it goes  
Well I, I would have never known  
And if it ends today  
Well, I'll still say that you shine brighter than anyone_ I sung this teary eyed already. This is gonna be hard…__

Now I think we're taking this too far  
Don't you know that it's not this hard?  
Well it's not this hard  
But if you take what's yours and I take mine  
Must we go there?  
Please not this time. No, not this time.

Well this is not your fault  
But if I'm without you  
Then I will feel so small  
And if you have to go  
Always know that you shine brighter than anyone does.

Now I think we're taking this too far I headbanged while holding the mic-stand_.  
Don't you know that it's not this hard?  
Well it's not this hard  
But if you take what's yours and I take mine  
Must we go there?  
Please not this time. No, not this time._

If you run away now,  
Will you come back around?  
I looked down and closed my eyes_ And if you ran away,  
I'd still wave goodbye  
Watching you shine bright. _I bit my bottom lip and sighed.__

Now I think we're taking this too far  
Don't you know that it's not this hard?  
Well it's not this hard  
But if you take what's yours and I take mine  
Must we go there?  
Please not this time. No, not this time.

I'll wave goodbye  
Watching you shine bright  
(You shine bright, you shine bright)  
I'll wave goodbye tonight.

"Thank you." I smiled to the audience.

"You want some slow jams, Volterra?" The crowd cheered.

"Ok then." I sang When It Rains.

"So ok. This next song is not really played this way. We've been debating whether to play it the original way or not. We decided to play it the original way. But, we realized we're out of slow songs. So we are gonna play it acoustic or whatever you wanna call it."

"This song's called My Heart." I heard an 'Oh my God! My Heart!' from the audience and I giggled.

_I am finding out that maybe I was wrong  
That I've fallen down and I can't do this alone_

Stay with me, this is what I need, please?

Sing us a song and we'll sing it back to you  
We could sing our own but what would it be without you?

I am nothing now and it's been so long  
Since I've heard a sound, the sound of my only hope

This time I will be listening.

Sing us a song and we'll sing it back to you  
We could sing our own but what would it be without you?

This heart, it beats, beats for only you  
This heart, it beats, beats for only you

_This heart, it beats, beats for only you_

This heart, it beats, beats for only you  
My heart is yours

This heart, it beats, beats for only you  
My heart is yours (Yeah)

This heart, it beats, beats for only you  
My heart, my heart is yours  


_This heart, it beats, beats for only you _

_(Please don't go now, Please don't fade away)  
My heart, _

_My heart is yours  
My heart is yours  
My heart is yours_

My heart is... ooh…

_My heart is yours it is it's still yours…_

Sing this with me, Volterra.

_Oohh… whoa… _I raised my hand and the crowd followed. I closed my eyes and faced up until the song ended.

After My Heart, we sang Decoy, Emergency and lastly, Misery Business. We went backstage, grabbed some snacks and went to our bus. While going there, we signed some autographs for the fans who waited backstage. There, I saw Alice and Rosalie. I signed their albums. I whispered to Rosalie's ear.

"Hey, we will shoot a video at Forks next, next week. We'll stay there for two months. Tell everyone we'll talk there, ok?" I smiled at her. Rosalie, obviously starstrucked just nodded. I went to Alice. She was so excited when I signed her shirt. I gave her my number and said "Rosalie will explain something to you. Contact me, ok?" I winked. And Alice nagged Rosalie who was still dumbfounded. I stopped for a few pictures and autographs and went to our tour bus.

My life will be a roller coaster ride again…

**A/N: **I know what you're saying right now. Why it took me too long to update, what's wrong with me, why I didn't even leave a note, or something. I'M REALLY, REALLY SORRY FOR THE SUPER DUPER LATE UPDATE!

My reasons: One, after the last chapter, I needed to settle to what Bella is going to sing. Two: While I'm about to write this chapter, my teachers gave us lots of projects, homeworks, requirements, etc. since it will be the end of the school year. And lastly, the topics (especially in Math) were extra hard so I need to focus on studying.

I'm really sorry guys for not updating or leaving an Author's Note or something. Don't worry. It's already summer so I could update maybe 2 times a week if that's what you want! Please do review! It motivates me to update faster! Please guys! Whatever you wanna say to me. Something like _I hate you for not updating early but nice chapter, by the way… _Hahaha. Just kidding! :)But I really love reading your reviews! If you like reading this story, well I love reading your reviews! So click the green button and review! xoxo, HayleyKristen


	10. No One Ever Has to Know

**Chapter 9- No One Ever Has to Know**

_We've tied our pain below, and no one ever has to know_

_That inside we're broken. I tried to patch things up again…_

–_Miracle by Paramore_

_Bella's Point of View_

I returned to the bus as soon as I finished signing autographs. I found Seth's place and I sighed after everything what happened in the concert. Sure it's just me seeing the Cullens (even if Edward promised we will never see each other again) while I'm performing. It's a bit hard (but secretly, it adds rush to you while singing) performing the songs you've written for a person and that person is just right in front watching you. Believe me. What scared me more is the fact that I am going to Forks to meet them. While I was lost in my thoughts, Jake was snapping in front of my face which made me go back to the real world.

"Bella, what did say to _them?_" He asked looking angry.

"I told them we're heading back to Forks after the tour." I said rather blankly as I rolled my eyes and walked off.

"Bella, are you sure you want to talk to them?" He asked now looking concerned. When I was about to answer, Leah cut me off and pushed Jacob. She grabbed my wrist, forced me to sit again on Seth's bed and closed the sliding door.

"Bella, I know who you saw there. And I saw you talking to his sisters."

"Yeah, I know." I said emotion-less.

"And I know you told them that we are going back to Forks after the next two weeks. Bella do you realize that Edward might hurt you again?"

"Look, Leah. I don't expect _him_ (I said with clenched teeth) to get back with me. I just needed to clarify a few things and that's all."

"Really Bella! Who are you kidding?!" Leah said unconvinced. I'm a bad liar. I need to stick that in my mind. If you're a bad liar, it's better not to lie.

"Leah. He has a freaking _girlfriend_. I saw her a while ago. With a huge diamond ring on her finger…" I said feeling the tears pooling my eyes.

"Aww, Sweetie. Everything will be okay. But are you sure about Forks?" She said looking really worried. I sighed and the first teardrop fell while the others followed. Leah hugged me as I cried.

"I dunno… and Edward… has girlfriend… gave Alice my number… and not sure if it's right… Leah, what am I gonna do?!" I said while sobbing so much, I can't even make a coherent sentence.

"It's okay Bella, stop crying!" She said as she hugged me. She was also crying with me. Sometimes, Leah is very sympathetic and tends to cry with me while I cry about Edward. I guess that's what best friends feel when the other one cries…

"Guys! You'll have an interview tomorrow for MTV at 9 AM. You need to wake up early tomorrow. Okay?" Steve said. I heard Sam and Paul groan because they hate waking up early. And early for them is 6 AM until 12 noon. Jacob, Seth and I said our okay's to Steve.

"Oh and hey, our hotel is nearing." Steve reminded. Leah and I wiped the remaining tears and went outside. Good thing is when I cry, my eyes don't become red or puffy. But the bad part is they all heard what we were talking about.

"Hey Bells, you okay already?" Sam said as he and Paul put their arms on my shoulders.

"Yeah." I told them. "Hey! You have junk food! And you're not telling me!" I accused.

"Well sorry. Here. We got Doritos for you." Paul reached for the amazingly unopened Doritos bag.

"Whoa! Thanks guys!" I said as I tried to open the bag. I can't so I gave it to Paul who opened the bag effortlessly (if that's a word).

We reached our hotel room and I went to the bathroom, had a quick shower, dressed up and climbed up my bed to sleep.

_Edward's Point of View_

I just watch a concert of Bella Swan. Bella Swan for crying out loud! I thought I was over her. I guess not.

"Oh my God! Bella was so good!" Alice gushed.

"I know! No one can beat Paramore forever!" Rosalie said.

"Bella was so good! I like her hair. I wish she'd just dye her hair entirely red." Emmett said (he was the one driving)

"No way!" I immediately butted in.

_Look who cares now. _Emmett thought sarcastically. I glared at him but he just rolled his eyes.

"Maybe she should dye her hair darker. Like black!" Alice suggested.

"Black looks good on her." Jasper agreed with Alice. "Did you like the concert, Tanya?" Alice asked. I had to glare at her because she's obviously mocking her.

"Um, like rock is like not my thing." She said. "But I like their slow jams." She ended.

"I agree with her. My Heart is simply wow!" Emmett said.

"I know! The way they remade it was _amazing_" Rosalie said making the last word emphasized.

"I caught that on video." Jasper said proudly.

"Oh my God! May I see? May I see? May I see?!" Alice said being her usual hyper self. Jasper gave the camera to Alice. She immediately searched for the My Heart video. Rosalie leaned to Alice for her to see also. I wanted to see it too but I'm doing my best to control myself.

_Edward, I know you wanna look! _Jasper thought. I mouthed a shut-up to him and he laughed at me. Just then, the car was suddenly silent and was filled with Bella's voice.

"_So ok. This next song is not really played this way. We've been debating whether to play it the original way or not. We decided to play it the original way. But, we realized we're out of slow songs. So we are gonna play it acoustic or whatever you wanna call it."_

"_This song's called My Heart."_

_I am finding out that maybe I was wrong  
That I've fallen down and I can't do this alone_

Stay with me, this is what I need, please?

Sing us a song and we'll sing it back to you  
We could sing our own but what would it be without you?

I am nothing now and it's been so long  
Since I've heard a sound, the sound of my only hope

This time I will be listening.

Sing us a song and we'll sing it back to you  
We could sing our own but what would it be without you?

This heart, it beats, beats for only you  
This heart, it beats, beats for only you

_This heart, it beats, beats for only you_

This heart, it beats, beats for only you  
My heart is yours

This heart, it beats, beats for only you  
My heart is yours (Yeah)

This heart, it beats, beats for only you  
My heart, my heart is yours  


_This heart, it beats, beats for only you _

_(Please don't go now, Please don't fade away)  
My heart, _

_My heart is yours  
My heart is yours  
My heart is yours_

My heart is... ooh…

_My heart is yours it is it's still yours…_

_Sing this with me, Volterra._

_Oohh… whoa…_

"I love this song so much now." Rosalie said.

"Yeah me too." Jasper said.

_Count me in. _I thought. Thank God no one can read my thoughts. Except for me of course.

The next thing I knew, we were near our house. We sighed and went down the car. We were greeted by Esme with "How's the concert?" She smiled.

"Esme, you should've been there. Bella was awesome!" Alice said.

"We got videos!" Jasper said as he waved the camera.

"Glad you had a good night guys!" Carlisle said.

"Let's watch the videos guys!" Rosalie suggested. The others followed her except Emmett.

"I'm going to watch TV." Jasper changed his mind and went with Emmett. I went with Emmett and Jasper even if I know they won't stop asking me about what I think about the concert. Tanya went to our room without saying a word. Emmett accidentally changed the channel to MTV. When Emmett was about to change the channel, a commercial about Paramore was shown.

_They're one of the most popular bands in the world and now they are here in Italy to perform in two cities. (shows some clips from Crushcrushcrush) Paramore takes over MTV also for a month as they dominate some of our programs (shows some clips from That's What You Get). Catch them in Box Set as we play purely all their music videoes. Watch them also as they play in MTV Unplugged (shows them performing on Unplugged). Lastly, catch them as they have a one on one interview with VJ Random! Catch them all at these dates and times (shows the schedule) only here on MTV!_

"It's either this day is trying to annoy you or the world really wanted you to see Bella." Emmett commented. Jasper was laughing and I pretended to punch him.

Why now when I'm engaged that Bella is coming back to my life? It's hard to admit but think I'm still in love with Bella Swan.

**A/N: **There guys! The aftermath of Paramore's concert. Sorry it's a bit short but I promise to update more often. Please! Please! Review! I wanna thank all you readers who reviewed! I love you guys! Thanks for the kind words! I had fun reading them. Some of the comments made me laugh! Thanks guys! You made my day! Review still in this chapter!!!!!

If you have questions, you can just PM me or just comment me and I'll try to answer by PM-ing back or through my A/Ns! And please if you have Facebook or Twitter, feel free to follow/add me! Just tell me your username so that I won't block you (in Twitter) or add a message that you're from Fanfiction (for Facebook). The links are in my (rather empty) profile. Thanks again! Review!!!! ;) xoxo, HayleyKristen :)


	11. After Everything Has Changed

**Chapter 10- After Everything Has Changed**

_And when we get home, I know we won't be home at all_

_This place we live, it is not where we belong_

_And I miss who we were in a town that we could call our own_

_Going back to get away_

_After everything has changed…_

_-Franklin by Paramore_

_Bella's Point of View_

"Hey Bella, we're here." Seth shook me to wake me up.

"How long was I sleeping?" I whispered, my eyes adjusting from the light.

Don't get me wrong. Forks, my hometown, is most of the time cloudy. It almost always rains, but today was one of the rare days that the sun decided to show-up.

"Like, um, the whole trip?" He muttered sarcastically.

We came back from Berlin after a series of tours in Europe. Speaking of our tour in Europe, I met the Cullens in our Volterra tour. I was supposed to meet them two days from now but we were here early to film our next music video, That's What You Get. This would probably be the last music video we will make from a song in our second album, RIOT!. We will start to record a new album again but I think we'll start to do that late this year. We'll be kicking off a new set of tours after That's What You Get maybe, but I think this will be a bit delayed because of the Cullens…

Go figure.

Charlie and Billy were there to welcome us at the airport.

"Bells!" Charlie greeted as soon as he saw me. He gave me his infamous awkward one-armed hug. He greeted the rest of us and he shook Steve's hand when he saw him. Billy greeted me also as I passed by. I feel so tired that I don't really care about anything. I want to get in the car and sleep on the passenger seat. As soon as we reached Charlie's police cruiser, I just put on my seatbelt (because Charlie's the chief of police here and kinda forced me to put on a seatbelt) and slept. When we got home, I did the same. I kinda felt bad for Dad since I didn't even help him with my bags (which contain stuff I bought from different places) but my mind was telling me to sleep, sleep and sleep but I did not contest. I went straight up my room, lied down my ever reliable bed and closed my eyes.

I woke up at 10 PM and Charlie said he ordered pizza for me. I wasn't in the mood to eat but I ate a slice. I called Steve to ask when the director will come here. He said it will be tomorrow so he said I better ready myself tomorrow because we will all be busy. When he hung up, my cellphone rang. The caller ID said it's anonymous but I still answered it.

"Bella!" I easily recognized Alice's voice.

"Hey Alice. What's up?" I asked. I was honestly surprised even if I gave them my number. I was thinking she'll call like never.

"Bells, the whole family is going to Forks tomorrow!" She told me. Oh boy. I sure am excited to see Edward with his new girlfriend. Note the sarcasm. "Unfortunately, with that whore." She whispered but it was loud enough for me to hear it. I laughed at that.

"Bells, I don't like her one bit." She said with a hint of sadness in her tone.

"But Alice, you must maybe accept her. You know. For Edward." I still can't say his name without feeling sad or a feeling I cannot explain. But I'm sure it's a bad feeling.

She sighed. "But Bells… I… never mind. I'll tell you everything when we get there. Anyway, we'll arrive late night probably the day after tomorrow. Is that ok with you?"

"Yes but Alice, I might be busy this week."

"You're going to film a music video…" She said. She can see the future so she probably saw what we're going to do.

"Yeah. Sorry." I apologized.

"No it's ok. But can you drop by at the house when you're free?" She asked, feeling hopeful.

"Of course, Alice." I assured her.

"Yey! Thanks Bella! Oh! Talk to you later. I need to hang up. Bye!" She said.

"Okay. Bye Alice."

I walked to the ref and saw a Hershey's bar and ate a row of it. I slept again even if I slept for what I think is 6 hours straight because I know I'll be drained tomorrow.

And the next days that will follow…

I woke up the next day feeling energized. Maybe because what I did the rest of the day was to sleep for 12 hours. I got my phone and read 2 messages from Steve and 1 from Jake.

_From: Steve  
Bella, the shoot is at La Push at 1 PM. Be there EARLY_

Every time we have practices, music video shoots or something like that, I'm always the one who arrives last so I needed to be constantly reminded. I read the remaining messages.

_From: Steve  
Bella, Jake said he'll pick you up so that you'll be there early._

_From: Jake  
Bells I'll be there 12:30 ok?_

I replied to Jake to agree and went down to eat breakfast.

_3 hours later…_

"Hey Mr. Fletcher!" I said as I shook his hand. He's going to be the director of the MV.

"Bella! Just call me Charles." He smiled. "Ok. Back to business." He laughed. "What concept do you want?"

"You know, just hanging out with friends but the music video revolves around this couple who kinda had a fight…" Jake suggested.

"Oh. Ok. So why won't we choose the couple?" He suggested.

Charles chose who the couples were and who the extras are. Basically, the extras just hang-out with us and some of them are really close friends. Some are the close friends of my friends. So the music video is "feel good". We show this couple who are going on a fight and we sing there, take pictures, hang out in front of the campfire. It may be an opportunity to meet new friends.

We started shooting at Jake's house (which was renovated since our band became successful). This scene just shows us performing and you see our friends listening to us and just trying to chill. Then we went to the beach and shot some scenes there and the director focused on the couple. At the end of the day, we finished most of our music video. We only need to shoot some scenes and just finish the editing and that's it! We're done. The five of us went to Port Angeles to eat. We were laughing and some fans saw us so we signed a few autographs and had pictures with them. After that, I went home. Charlie was watching TV as usual and when he saw me, he greeted me and kissed my cheek. I went to my room and looked at my cellphone to see if someone texted or called. Alice texted me saying that they'll arrive at around 7 PM tomorrow. I put my phone at my table and took a bath. I needed to be ready of what will happen tomorrow. Tomorrow, I'll see him again. God help me.

**A/N: **Hey! This chapter is a bit short! Sorry. By the way, thanks for all the reviews from the past few chapters! I really appreciate it! I love it! Thank you guys! I hope you'll review in this chapter even if it's kinda short.

I was thinking of writing another fanfic. I want it to be all human because I'm really an all-human fanfic fan. I'm just not sure if I could keep up with juggling two fanfics at a time. But if I decided to write it, I'll tell you through my A/N here so that you can check it out!

Please review! (Sorry if I'm very persistent!) xoxo, HayleyKristen ;)


	12. Where the Lines Overlap

**Chapter 11- Where the Lines Overlap**

_Tracing patterns across a personal map_

_And making pictures where the lines overlap_

_Where the lines overlap!_

_-Where the Lines Overlap by Paramore_

"The video's done, Bella!" Seth said enthusiastically.

"Oh God! Really?!" I replied, matching his excitement.

"Come! Charles is at Jake's house."

Seth grabbed my wrist and dragged me to Jake's house. We literally ran just to get to Jake's house on time. When we finally reached Jake's house, we saw everyone (and when I say everyone, I meant all the people with us during the MV, my band mates, Leah, Emily, Charles, Dad, Steve and of course and Billy) eating s'mores at their garage. How they started the fire at the garage and how they made it, I have no idea. But then I remembered that you could make s'mores in a microwave. And true enough, I saw a microwave at the center of the circle.

"You're making s'mores without telling me!" I jokingly said as Seth and I sat with the circle.

"That's what you get when you are always late! Whoa!" Jake suddenly sang with the same tune as That's What You Get (but it lacks one syllable). Everyone laughed of what he said/sang including me.

"You know what, when I first listened to your voice, I told to myself 'Wow! I'm such a good singer'". I told Jake. Leah extended her fist so that I would fistbump it. Everyone laughed except Jake who stuck his tongue at me. I sat beside Emily and Leah and immediately arranged the graham crackers, marshmallows and the chocolate and popped it in the microwave. Seth put his in together with mine. I didn't talk until I heard the *ding* of the microwave signifying it's done. I quickly grabbed mine with a paper towel and ate. We spent another hour eating s'mores and chatting away.

"So guys, do you wanna see the music video?" Charles asked, grinning.

"Hell yeah! Let's go inside now!" Paul told us.

We went inside. Charles popped the DVD in the player since he saved it in one. We watched it and we all agreed that it was the best video ever. We also watched some bloopers and some behind the scenes stuff in there.

After we finished watching, the video, I bade them goodbye because I'm gonna fetch the Cullens at the airport. Jake wasn't really happy of me inviting the Cullen back to Forks but he can't do anything. They're here. And Alice texted me. So, I rode my trusty red truck and drove to the airport. Good thing when I arrived there, they weren't there yet. After 5 minutes, the arrival schedule board thingy that the plane from Rome just arrived. Alice told me they rode a plane from Rome so that they could do last minute shopping. Yeah, typical Rose and Alice. I have to wait another 30 minutes because they have to undergo airport security, pick up their bags, yadda yadda yadda. While I was waiting, I played some downloaded games from my iPod Touch. When I was concentrating with the game, a teenager asked me to have a picture with me. I gladly agreed but I guess that was game over for me. I know you could press pause but when I get out of concentration in a game, I mess up. So we had have a couple of pictures and asked me to sign his two albums. Just after the kid went, the Cullens arrived. Alice as usual, ran to me and hugged me, Rosalie hugged me too but not as hyper as Alice. Emmett, gave me another bone crushing hug, I shook Jasper, Carlisle, Tanya and Edward's hands. Yeah. I shook _his_ and _her_ hand. I was also to shake Esme's hand but she hugged me instead. They just got here and Emmett was already joking me.

"Are you really waiting for us or you just came to see your boyfriend disguised as a fan?" Emmett joked while playfully punching my arm.

"What?!" I asked. I don't know what he's talking about. And then I remembered the teenager who asked for my picture. I let an "Oh!" escape my mouth.

"So, now you remember?" He continued.

"God, Emmett! That kid's like fourteen! I'm old enough to be his mom!" I exclaimed

"You're exaggerating! You're only 21! You're not that old!" He said.

"Enough chit chat!" Alice shouted. "We need to catch up."

"You did not change one bit, Bells." Rosalie said, starting a conversation. "Except with that red streak going on."

"Yeah. I ruined my hair!" I laughed. I saw Tanya from the corner of my eye glare at me.

"For some reason I like it better." Alice suddenly joined the conversation.

"No. I like it without any highlights or anything." Rosalie argued. "Anyway, what were you doing before you met that fan?" I swear I saw Edward cringe!

"Playing with my iPod." I said rather blankly.

"No! I meant before you came at the airport"

"Shot a music video!"

"Which one?!" Rosalie and Alice shouted together.

"That's What You Get" I answered

"I love that song!" Alice said.

"Uhm, thanks." I told her.

"Bella, why don't you hang out at home first?" Rosalie suggested. I saw Tanya not making any effort to hide her disagreement.

"Ugh, thanks guys but I'm beat. I filmed the video all day and we're kinda busy. I'm sorry." I apologized.

"Oh. It's ok. There's always tomorrow…" Alice said, sadly. I feel a bit guilty, though. But I'm so tired!

"Sorry Alice."

"It's ok Bella. See you tomorrow!" She and Rosalie gave me one last hug and then I drove my Chevy truck home.

This is going to be one hell of a month.

**A/N: **I'm sorry for the super late update! I'm really sorry for making you wait! And I updated with a short chapter. I'm looking for ideas that's why I updated quite lately. Anyway, please review!!!! I really appreciate it! And follow me on Twitter or add me on Facebook! Thanks guys! REVIEW!!! xoxo, HayleyKristen

PS: If you're wondering about the statements after the title, it's the line in the song to further explain why I made it the title of the chapter. Okay? Thanks! :)


	13. Forget the Things We Swore We Meant

**Chapter 12- Forget the Things We Swore We Meant**

_Here we go again with all the things you said_

_And not a minute spent to think that we'd regret_

_So we just take it back, these words will hold our breath_

_Forget the things we swore we meant…_

_-__Here We Go Again by Paramore_

_Bella's Point of View_

I woke up at around 11 AM. I normally wake up earlier but who cares? I went downstairs to grab a granola bar. For the past months, granola bars have been my comfort food. And the new term for "favorite food" is comfort food. I don't know why but that realization made me laugh. I ate 3 granola bars. I don't care if it has tons of calories, whatsoever. I'll burn it when I start headbanging. Just as I about to get milk, I heard my phone ring.

_Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated!_

I love that tune from Phineas and Ferb. I first heard it when the band was at Sam's and for some reason, we watched Phineas and Ferb. Yeah. We're adults.

_From: Alice  
Bella, go here when ur awake –A and R._

After I read her message, I knew Alice used her powers to see if I'm awake or not. I immediately replied to her message.

_To: Alice  
Let me just finish breakfast and take a bath. But I have to leave at 4 PM for band practice._

Just so you know, for our so-called band practice, we will write songs for the next album. I'm so excited! We will be making our third album. And the past 2 albums have been really successful. For the first album, the sales reached the double platinum record and it debut at the Billboard Top 100 and at iTunes at number 1. And RIOT! became a triple platinum and like our first album, it also reached no. 1 at the Billboard Top 100 and at iTunes on its first week of release. I hope this third album will have the same success as the first two.

I took a bath, chose whatever t-shirt I picked first (it was a plain white shirt where Seth, Sam and I doodled RIOT!s and drew other stuff all over it and now, it looked like our album, only messier), jeans and wore my favorite pair of Converse. It was the first thing I ever bought from the money I first earned as Paramore's vocalist. So I guess it was my favorite because of its history. I brushed my hair and messed it up a little bit so that when it will dry, it would be the signature Bella Swan (rockstar edition) hair. I put on a red scarf because the shirt is a bit thin and it's cold outside. I grabbed the acoustic guitar from its guitar stand and put it in a hard case for our practice later. After fixing myself, I went down to my red truck and put the guitar beside me. I would not put it at the back because number one, it's raining outside number two, I love all my guitars so much and number three, this is a Taylor guitar. It's quite expensive and Charlie bought it for me on my 20th birthday (complete with the joke that I'm an adult already and I should stop acting immature). I told him I'll pay him but he refused. So for his birthday, we watched the Super Bowl and we sat at one of the best seats. I've never seen Charlie so happy.

I arrived at the Cullens after 30 minutes and Rosalie and Alice welcomed me as I exited the truck.

"Beeeeeeelllllllllllaaa!!!! I'm so glad you could come!!!!!!" Alice shouted as she hugged me.

"Alice, you're _always_ glad no matter the reason is." Rosalie pointed out.

"I know." Alice said passively. "Come inside Bella. We have lots of catching up to do."

Rosalie grabbed my wrist and led me to the door. Before Rosalie and I reached the door, Alice noticed the guitar.

"Bella, what's the guitar for?" Alice asked.

"For later. You know. The band practice…" I explained

"Do you mind if we'll jam later at my room?" she asked.

"Why not at the music room?" Rosalie asked.

"Because I like to do it at my room." Alice pointed out. Rosalie sighed in defeat, knowing she couldn't win a debate with Alice. If I was Rosalie, I'd do the same.

I unlocked the truck again and grabbed my guitar. Alice offered to carry it. Before I could even refuse, she snatched it away. Rosalie opened the door for us. When I entered, I noticed there wasn't much difference from the way I last saw it except for the new flat screen TV. I don't know how they got it but I did not ask anymore. I saw Emmett and Jasper watching the Glee rerun on TV. I don't know why but Emmett is watching Glee. I said my hi's to them. Jasper said hi back to me and glued his eyes back to the TV but Emmett was not satisfied with a hi and hugged (or is it crushed?) me. I laughed when I saw Emmett and Jasper really paying attention on the show.

"What?!" They asked at the same time. "Can't a man watch Glee?" Emmett said while rolling his eyes.

"You can but knowing you, you'd watch wrestling or an action movie." I said.

"You're stereotyping us, Bella." Jasper said, faking a frustration. "I'm hurt." He said faking tears and grabbing Emmett's sleeve to wipe fake tears.

"Whatever!" I said. "So, who do you like?" I asked them.

"I like Will." Emmett said. "And Rachel."

"I also like Will… oh! And Puck!" Jasper added.

"Oh God! Puck! That guy has the looks!" I screamed and pretended to be a lovestruck teenager who saw her crush on TV. "I like him!" I said. "I also like yeah. Kurt and Mercedes. Goodness! I like all of them!" I told them. They also agreed that everyone is good.

"When will they perform a Paramore song on Glee?" Jasper asked.

"I wish they would! I'd love that!" I told them.

"Okay! Enough chit chat about Glee! Let's go upstairs, Bella." Alice said as she and Rose literally drag me upstairs.

"Okay! Okay! No need to drag! I can go up on my own." I said as I try to release myself on their death grip. The good thing is they released me. Just as I about to make the third step, we saw Edward and Tanya going down the stairs. The three of us stayed right as the two of them went down. Tanya glared at me as I whispered "Good morning to you, too." hopefully soft enough for her not to hear. Edward kept his head down. I ignored him.

We continued to go up to Alice's room. Just as we reached the door of Alice's room, Emmett shouted "BELLA! PUCK IS SINGING!"

I looked at Alice and Rose pleadingly to let me go down and watch.

"No Bella. You have to stay with us." Alice said strictly. She sounded like an obnoxious mother.

"Fine." I sighed. I pouted at Emmett and saw the _couple_ sitting at the couch beside Jasper. Thank God Alice did not allow me to watch Glee.

"Okay. Bella, you have to tell me everything. How did you start a band?!" Rosalie asked.

"Okay. Where shall I start?!" I asked myself. Then I told them the day when Charlie taught me how to play the guitar until our first concert ever. They proceeded to bombard me with more questions.

"You're so cool, Bella. Look! You even have a poster here." Alice said after their questioning as she pointed at the east side of her room decorated with Paramore posters.

"Gee. Um, thanks?" It came out as a question. I'm still not used to the attention we're receiving even if it's been 3 years.

"Rosalie also has a Paramore shrine in her room…" Alice added. "Please sign them. Please?!" Alice pleaded. I nodded and she picked up a permanent marker from one of her drawers. I proceeded to sign all the posters then we went to Rosalie's room to do the same. We jammed to some Paramore songs at Rosalie's room. I guess Emmett heard us and joined our singing . Rosalie also asked me to teach her how to play the guitar.

"But you have to have a guitar first." I told her.

"We'll shop today. Right, Alice?" She asked her.

"Yeah." Alice said blankly as she looked at her nails.

"Okay. I'll buy a guitar later." Rosalie said excitedly.

"Yeah. And by the way, you need to cut your nails. The strings might break them." I said pointing to her long, polished nails.

"Really?" She said looking disappointed. "Could we just start next week? I just manicured my hand yesterday."

"Fine. Whenever you are ready. But you really need to cut your nail, Rose."

"Alright. Fine." She sighed. I looked at Rosalie's wall clock and I saw it's already 3:30 PM.

"Ugh, guys, I need to go. We have practice." I told them.

"Oh. Okay. Take care, Bella." Rosalie said as the two of them hugged me. I grabbed my guitar and went to the stairs, I met Jasper at the hallway and we had a chat while walking down the stairs. When I arrived to my red truck, I opened the door to the passenger seat and put the guitar. I was about to open the door on the driver's side when someone whispered

"Just where do you think you're going?"

**A/N: **I'm back guys! With a longer chapter this time! Yeah. I read your reviews saying that the chapter before was too short. I'm sooo sorry about that. There's a little cliffhanger going on there. So can you guess who said that to Bella? LOL. I liked the idea of Emmett and Jasper watching Glee. That's funny. And Bella has a little crush with Puck! =)) I wanted Bella to make Edward somehow jealous. So I included Bella having little crushes there. LOL.

Anyway, there are 93 reviews when I last visited the site and I want y'all, dear readers, to make it reach 100 reviews or MORE. It would really make my day! If there will be more than 100 reviews tomorrow, I will update on the very next day. Please review guys! Make it reach 100 reviews! Thanks! ;) xoxo, HayleyKristen


	14. Maybe You Should Tie Me Up

**Chapter 13- Maybe You Should Tie Me Up**

_Maybe you should tie me up_

_So I won't go where you don't want me!_

_-__Playing God by Paramore_

"Just where do you think you're going?"

I sighed when I saw who whispered "Tanya."

"You won't go anywhere until I talk to _you._"

"What do you want?!" I faced her and put on an annoyed face then tried to go in my truck again.

She grabbed my arm so to stop me from going in and put me in an angle so that I could face her. "Ever since that little concert of yours, Edward's been acting weirdly." She's clearly accusing me for _Edward_ acting weirdly. What is wrong with her! "And then now, you are here to ruin the whole thing! That's what you're planning! Right?!" She pointed her accusing index finger at my chest.

I stood straighter, my chest out despite my height of 5'5 is nothing compared to her height of maybe 5'8. I look her in the eye then shook my head disbelievingly and said: "For the record, Tanya, Rose and Alice _invited _me here. I wouldn't go here if they won't invite me. So _never _accuse me of stealing that _boyfriend _of yours because I came here for Rose and Alice. Okay?"

"YOU BITCH!" She was about to slap me but Rose stopped the hand that was about to touch my face.

"Do that to her again, I won't only tell Edward what you did, I'll also make sure you can never step in this house again. Understand?" Rosalie said it with anger all over it. If anyone would say anything to me that way, I would be disturbed for a month. "Bella, I believe you need to go somewhere important."

"Yeah. Thanks Rose."

She hugged me and I went in my truck after attempting so many times. What I noticed is I didn't cry. Whenever I get angry before, my eyes would stubbornly produce tears. But thank God, I didn't. Maybe it's the red streak in my hair…

I reached La Push and took a little hike so that I could reach Paul's house. They smiled when they saw me. Leah hugged me. I saw Quil and Embry also there. They were hanging out probably. Sam wasn't there yet. So that means, I wasn't the one who arrived last. Whoa. That's a first…

Jake was looking worried. I know it's about the Cullens.

"Bells, you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah. They're all good. Except for the blonde…" I muttered.

"You mean that Rosalie girl? Or the other one?"

"The other one." I answered.

"Oh." He just replied.

"Where's Sam?" I asked, suddenly (and unintentionally changed the subject)

"We dunno. He'll be here soon." Paul assured us.

"I'm hungry." I told them.

"We have chocolate ice cream at the fridge." Paul suggested.

"I'll have it." I said to him. I stood up and went to the fridge.

When I got back, the guys were already outside Paul's garage. I followed them. We already saw Sam from afar. Seth was tuning his guitar.

"Hey guys! Sorry. I thought Bella was not yet here." He laughed.

"Hardy har har!" I told him as he sat with us.

"Okay, let's get back to business shall we?" Jake suggested.

"Yeah." We all agreed.

For 3 hours, we wrote some songs and tried to see if some songs we've already written before be included on the next album. Quil and Embry were playing video games throughout the practice. Yeah. That is the life!

"Know what, I really, really like Brighter and Adore. Could we include those two?" Paul asked. The other three agreed.

"We'll see. Maybe if we'll write some songs that are better from those two, we don't wanna include those two." I pointed out.

Paul sighed and said "I hate it when you make a point with sense." He whispered. I laughed. The 7 of us went to Burger King to eat dinner. I just ate fries and chocolate sundae because we still have left-overs at home and because I ate 1 pint of chocolate ice cream. After hanging out at Burger King, I went home and ate. Charlie was not yet there. Maybe he was having an over time.

I tried to write a song and true enough, I made one.

_I can't make my own decisions or make any with precision  
Well maybe you should tie me up so I don't go where you don't want me  
You say that I've been changing  
That I'm not just simply aging  
Yeah how could that be logical  
Just keep on cramming ideas down my throat_

You don't have to believe me but the way the way I see it  
Next time you point a finger I might have to bend it back or break it break it off  
Next time you point a finger I'll point you to the mirror

If God's the game that you're playing well we must get more acquainted because it has to be so lonely to be the Only one who's holy  
It's just my humble opinion but it's one that I believe in  
You don't deserve a point of view if the only thing you see is you

You don't have to believe me but the way the way I see it  
Next time you point a finger I might have to bend it back or break it break it off  
Next time you point a finger I'll point you to the mirror

This is the last second chance  
I'm half as good as it gets  
I'm on both sides of the fence  
Without a hint of regret I'll hold you to it

I know don't believe me but the way the way I see it  
Next time you point a finger I might have to bend it back or break it break it off  
Next time you point a finger I'll point you to the mirror

I realized that I put all the anger at Tanya in this song. After writing it, I put it in my drawer beside my new laptop and had a peaceful slumber.

**A/N: **Sorry this is another short chapter! But in this chapter, we could see that Tanya is starting being a bitch. Yeah. She's a bad girl! There! I'm really so sorry for the short chapter! But please review!!! Thanks! xoxo, HayleyKristen


	15. Whoa!

**Chapter 14- Whoa!**

I woke up with a crazy idea on my head. I want to dye my hair red. I really, really wanted to dye my hair to the point I feel like a pregnant woman craving for their comfort food. I brushed my hair and grabbed some clothes and my wallet then went downstairs. I saw Charlie watching TV. He probably noticed me looking all dressed up.

"Bells, where are you going?" He asked

"Dad, may I dye my hair?" I asked, straightforward.

"Bella, you're 21 years old. You're an adult. You're in-charge of your life now, ok?"

"So is that a yes?" I asked. I'm confused.

"Yes!" He exclaimed. "Wait. What color are you going to die your head?"

"Red." I said.

"Oh." He sighed. "Are you sure?"

"I'm sure as hell didn't see that coming." I assured.

"Well, have fun!" He told me. I'm pretty sure he didn't know what he was telling me.

"I will!" I shouted.

I went to the nearest convenience store and asked where I could buy a red dye for my hair. I can't decide what shade of red shall I buy so I ended up buying 2 shades. I went home and saw that Charlie's cruiser was already gone. I saw Charlie left a note on the ref saying :

_Bells, make sure you got the right shade of red for your hair. –Dad_.

I chose the louder and the lighter shade of red. Before I dyed my hair, I read the instructions on how to apply the dye. Before I went on the bathroom to dye my hair, I logged-on my Twitter account and tweeted that I'm going to dye my hair. I also updated the Paramore website and I said the same thing. After that, I went in the bathroom to change the color of my hair.

After 30 minutes of figuring out how to cover my hair entirely red, I've done it. To tell you the truth, I love it! It's a good decision to have red hair. I called Leah and told her what I've done. She was so shocked to what I've done. I can hear her cry.

"Bella, what the hell?! Your brown hair is beautiful!" She cried

"Leah, stop crying. I actually feel prettier." I told her.

"Send me a picture." She ordered.

"I'll just go there." I suggested.

"No. You take a picture and send it. It's faster that way." She countered.

"Fine. I'll just Twitpic it. Is that ok?" I asked.

"Fine." She said. "Bye." And hung up.

I took my little point and shoot camera and posed a little then I uploaded it on Twitpic with a caption "I dyed my hair red!" I refreshed it 5 minutes after and there were over 150 comments already.

_I love it! I never saw anyone dye their hair red and looked good! I like this better than the brown one. I love you Bella!_

_I miss the brown hair but this looks soo much better! I love it!_

_It's so pretty! It adds more attitude! I love you Bella!_

_It's better than the red streak (though it's also nice) I love it!_

_I wish she did this since they started performing!_

I read some more praises for my new red hair. So, fans love it. I texted Leah and asked her if she saw it. She said she was wrong that she hated the red do. She loved it. I texted Alice and Rose to and told them I dyed my hair red. They also wanted to see it and I said that just look at the Twitpic and sent them the link. Before they could even reply, I texted them saying that I needed to get my red scarf because I had a feeling I left it there.

I boarded my truck and went to their house without waiting for their reply. I'm pretty sure that they were there (or if they're not there, Emmett, Jasper, Esme or Carlisle will at least be there). When I reached their house, I knocked at their door. I couldn't hear someone going to the door yet. Maybe they're upstairs… then that's when I heard my phone ring _Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated!_

_From: Rosalie  
Um Bells don't go yet. No one's in the house except Edward…-Rose_

Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit! Why didn't they tell earlier! Shit! If Edward is there then Tanya must be there too! Oh goodness! What have I done! I'm freaking out!

_From: Rosalie  
Oh. You're there already. We're sorry for not telling you earlier. But on the bright side, Tanya's not there! Ooh! And by the way, your scarf is at Rosalie's room. You can get it there. –Alice_

I have no idea why Alice is using Rosalie's phone but I don't have the time to worry about that. I'm figuring out how the hell I'm gonna face Edward. Then my worst nightmare turned into reality when I can hear Edward's footsteps. I'm gonna die of nervous breakdown here. I just wanted to tell mom, dad, my bandmates, my friends and my fans that I love them before I die of heart attack and nervous breakdown.

I breathed in and out to get more relaxed. I was looking down when the door opened.

"Hey, um…" Edward said. He looked like he didn't recognize me. Then I remembered the red hair…

"Hey Edward, I need to get my scarf…" I told him.

"Bella?" He asked, surprised. "What the hell did you do to your hair?" Then he took a bundle of my hair and played with it a little. When he got my hair, there was this spark that I haven't experience since I first saw him.

We both noticed the awkwardness and he let me in. He guided me into Rosalie's room and I saw my scarf on the desk where her laptop is.

"There it is!" Edward told me.

I grabbed it and put it on. After I got it, we went downstairs.

"Um, hey, Edward. Thanks. I gotta go. I wanted to watch the Friends marathon…" I muttered.

"But Bella, you can watch it here." He told me.

"Um…" Yeah. I was really surprised of what he told me and that's all my brain could think of to say. Nice going, Bella. "Sure." I told him. I don't know if I should do summersaults of mentally punch my face and break my mental nose. But what the heck. He invited me. Then if I get killed by Tanya, then he will be guilty of my death. It's a win-win situation for me. Hehe…

We sat on the couch and turned on the TV. I told him the channel. While watching, we could not stop laughing of their crazy antics. I don't get tired of this show ever! It was a shame that I was too young when this was first shown so I don't really get most of the jokes. So now that I'm 21 I can laugh with it.

We were laughing so hard, the couch was tilting backward. After the show, Edward still can't get over some jokes.

"Ross is awesome!" He told me, laughing.

"I know! So are Chandler and Rachel!" I laughed. He nodded in agreement

He changed the channel and unfortunately, it was on MTV. I have no worries but after the music video we caught on, they played That's What You Get with the behind the scenes before they played the video.

"No!! Change the channel! Edward! Please!!!" I told him as I tried to get the remote.

"No! I haven't seen the video yet!" He said as he tried to shove the remote away from me.

But I can't do anything. First, wrestling with a vampire is useless. It's either you break your bones or you accept defeat. Second, the behind the scenes video was already playing.

_Welcome to the behind the scenes of That's What You Get video! _I said.

_So basically the video is about this couple while the band and their friends were singing and hanging-out with them. _Charles said

_This is one of my favorite videos we've ever made. We were just chillin' and we were just jamming at Jake's house so it wasn't really tiring. _The past me said. _Bella here was so happy about the concept she couldn't stop jumping around and be hyper. _Jake said beside me while they were showing us playing around, some were playing jump rope. They were also showing other stuff we were doing.

_The song was made by Jake and I and the song is like scolding yourself for failing using your heart wisely in thinking during a relationship and forgetting to use your head too. It's also showing the aftermath of the um, break-up. So yeah. Basically it's an after-break-up song._

_So here's the video of That's What You Get, starting in 5, 4, 3, 2… _and the past me ran away from the camera.

They played the music video while I laughed remembering what we were doing. Edward kept his eyes glued on the TV. I looked at my watch and saw it was already 6 PM.

After watching the MV, I looked at my watch and saw it was already 6 PM.

"Hey, Edward. I really need to go. It's already 6 PM. And Charlie's gonna be home soon." I told him.

"Oh. Okay. Thanks for the fun day Bells." He said.

"No. Thank you!" I said as I patted his arm. I went to my truck and went home.

Being with Edward was so wrong, yet so right. It's so wrong because he already has a girlfriend. And then I realized I'm still in love with him. This is so wrong. I needed to stop this. It's wrong

But how can I stop it without hurting myself too much?

**A/N: **Finally! An Edward and Bella chapter! They were hanging out, and this may be the start of Edward choosing Bella over Tanya! Yeah! So, do you like it? Hate it? Please review guys!!!!

And you might notice I'm not writing an EPOV anymore. And I was thinking that you probably you would want and EPOV. It's kinda hard doing a boy's point of view when you're a girl. I might end up describing what he feels and make him look gay. And I wouldn't like that. So maybe, when I write an EPOV, it will be described through a third person. Just tell me if you want to have an EPOV soon. Okay?

REVIEW PLEASE!!! Thanks!!! :) xoxo, HayleyKristen


	16. I Will Be Listening

**A/N: **In the last chapter, I asked you if you wanted me to write an EPOV. Anda lot of you wanted an EPOV, so I'm giving one to you. :) I hope you enjoy it!

**Chapter 15- I Will Be Listening**

_I am nothing now and it's been so long  
Since I've heard the sound, the sound of my only hope  
This time I will be listening_

_Sing us a song and we'll sing it back to you  
We could sing our own, but what would it be without you?_

_-My Heart by Paramore_

_Edward's Point of View_

Shortly after Bella left, Alice and Rose came back. There were shopping bags in their arms and I helped them put it down.

"Bella came over?" Alice asked.

"Yeah. And stayed a couple of hours to watch Friends." I answered.

"Ooh! You invited Bella!!!" She teased.

"She was hurrying so I invited her. No big deal." I told her. I saw Rosalie rolling her eyes from the corner of my eye.

"Oh! Wait! How's her red hair?" Rose asked.

"I didn't recognize her immediately." I stated. She shrugged.

Alice got the remote from me and started surfing the channels. She started complaining that there were no good shows.

"Damn it! Why are there good shows!" She said between channels.

"Maybe if you stop changing the channels too fast then maybe you could find a good show." I pointed out. Just as I said that, Rosalie sat beside me in the couch. She was texting someone but looking at the TV at the same time. When she saw a channel, she ordered Alice to stop.

"I love that show!! How I Met Your Mother!" She exclaimed. "It's like Friends."

"What's the difference?" Alice asked.

"Ted is narrating to his children how he met their mother." She explained.

"Who's Ted there?" Alice asked again.

"There! That guy wearing that army green shirt." Rosalie pointed when this Ted showed up.

She continued pointing who is who and then we continued to watch the show. We had a couple of laughs but I still think Friends is funnier. We watched a couple of other shows and chatted about some things. Alice got inside her room to get her laptop so that she could see Bella's red hair. She went to this site called Twitpic and looked for Bella's account. Rose and I were peeking on the side. When she saw the picture she was looking for, she couldn't stop praising it.

"It's pretty! I love it!!!" Rosalie shouted when she saw it.

"I know! Bella is so pretty. But she's prettier now with the red hair! That dye is magical!" Alice said.

"I still like the brown hair better." I commented. Alice and Rose slapped my arm at the same time.

"Are you insane?!" Rosalie glared.

"What?! I'm just saying I like the brown hair better!" I told her.

"Whatever. You're blind." Alice said blankly.

"_You're just saying that because you fell in love with Bella when she had brown hair." _I heard Rose's thoughts. "_Oops! You heard it!"_ she thought with sarcasm. I glared at her.

"_Admit it! Just admit that you're still in love with Bella and not with that Tanya!" _Alice thought. I glared more at her. My sisters still can't understand that I'm already engaged with Tanya. I know that they don't like her but they should at least make an effort. For me.

"Edward, I know you're somehow disappointed with us. We're sorry. But we know that Tanya is _not _and _never _will be the right girl for you. This girl who just dyed her hair red and the one who watched Friends with you is the right one. Alice said. I'm trying hard not to listen to her.

"And Edward, we know that you are still very much in love with her. I don't need your mind reading powers to see or even prove that." Rosalie added.

"You know what, I'm sick of all this Bella talk. I'm already with Tanya and there is _nothing _you can do about it. Bella and I are just friends. Just accept that." I said angrily at them. I stood up the couch and went to my room. I heard Alice breathe out loudly and Rosalie shook her head. I went upstairs into my room and laid down the couch.

_What if they're right? That you're still in love with Bella? _A small voice in the back of my mind speak.

_Know what? Why not join Alice and Rosalie downstairs? _The angel in my mind told that voice.

_You keep telling yourself that._ That devil voice laughed.

What if the voice and Rose and Alice are right? What if I'm still in love with Bella and I'm just using Tanya to forget about Bella? All this Bella stuff is confusing me.

I went to my music collection. For some reason, doing this calms me down. Everything was classical. Beethoven, Mozart, Debussy… the list goes on and on.

Except for Paramore's two albums, RIOT! and All We Know Is Falling.

Looking at them made me realize one thing:

I am still in love with Isabella Swan.

**A/N: **Hate it? Love it? Please review!!! I was gonna update it yesterday but it was delayed!!! Sorry! Please review!!! And it's in EPOV! So I hope you liked that even if it's quite short!!! There! I hope it was good enough for you to like it! Thanks guys!!! There! Please review! I named this chapter after a line from My Heart. Try listening to it while reading this chapter. It goes well with it because I wrote this chapter while listening to it. It's awesome! Review! ;) xoxo, HayleyKristen :)


	17. All We Know Is Falling

**Chapter 16- All We Know Is Falling**

_Bella's Point of View_

I felt my phone vibrate from my left pocket signifying I have a call. I can't really hear a thing because my headphones are attached to my ears while I was cleaning my room.

My room is basically like the one before but only bigger and more organized since the house was renovated (we were on tour when they were fixing the house and Charlie stayed with Billy). I bought bookshelves so that my books won't go all over the place and a bigger bed. I also called up the guys to fill up a canvas I bought with doodles. I placed our "masterpiece" on one side of the wall directly above the headboard. Leah suggested before that I should hang a picture of me and she suggested making it look like pop-art. I placed my picture beside the doodle canvas. I also have this study table-like desk where I put my laptop on and other stuff that I just place there because I'm too lazy to put it on their proper places like books I'm currently reading or CDs I was playing.

I removed my headphones and read the caller ID. It was Leah.

"Hey Leah, what's up?" I greeted her.

"Bella can you come over here? Emily and I are kinda bored…" She told me.

"Where are the guys?" I asked her.

"You know. Out. Doing their guy thing." She told me passively.

"Okay. But I need to finish cleaning my room first." I told her apologetically.

"Oh. Okay! See you in…" She paused so that I complete the sentence.

"One hour. I'm sorry!"

"Okay. Is your room really that dirty?" She asked me, surprised.

"Well, let's see. This year, we were on tour for 5 months and we had 2 weeks break and all I did was sleep and then after those 2 weeks we were back on tour. And now, we have two months to have a break but that includes preparations and making the next album. So yeah, do the Math." I told her.

"Whatever you say, in-demand rockstar!" Leah said, joking. "See you in one hour. But you better hurry up! Bye!" Then she hung-up.

I continued separating the books on the desk and the CDs before putting it to their proper places then I felt someone touch my shoulder.

"Whoa!" I said, obviously surprised.

"Hey Bella!" Alice said as she hugged me.

"Hey, Al!" I told her happily as I hugged her back. "When did you come?"

"While you were talking with Leah." She replied. "You didn't tell us you were gonna make an album." She pouted.

"I was gonna tell you, but when I am with you, I forget." I smiled.

"Okay. You're forgiven." She grinned. I smiled, relieved. "So, I heard you were at our house yesterday." She said with suspicion peppered in her tone.

"Yeah. I picked up my scarf remember?" I told her, hoping that she wouldn't ponder. I continued organizing my stuff so that she'll be somehow distracted.

"No. You did some more things. You watched Friends and MTV." She said, stopping me from cleaning.

"There. That's all. You know it already."

"Bella, we know what you feel. You're scared that Edward might not feel the same way as you and you're scared that Tanya will kill you in your sleep." She patted my shoulder. I sighed. "Always remember this. We hate Tanya not only for you but ever since Edward showed up with her and you'll be our bet forever for Edward. Okay?" She said as she hugged me from the back." I patted her hands that were now on my neck (and they were kinda choking me but that would kill the loving sister effect).

"Aww, Alice. Is this wrong?" I asked her, my voice trembling a little. I'm starting to cry.

"No, Bella. It's not." Then tears started pouring. "Hush, sweetie. Don't cry. We're sure Edward feels the same way" She patted my back.

"When you say 'we' you mean?" I asked her. She giggled as she wiped my tears.

"Rose, I, Esme, Carlisle, Emmett and Jasper." She laughed. I smiled at her. "Now, we have a room to clean or else you'll be late for Leah and Emily."

"Why aren't you mad that they're my friends?" I asked quite surprised.

"Because they never left you. Thick or thin. They're better friends than us." She sighed.

"Alice, don't think that. You're equally good."

"Yes, but we left you. Damn Edward." She cursed.

"No Alice. Don't blame anyone, okay?" I told her. She started surveying my room. She picked up the CDs and asked "Hey, Bells. I'm just wondering, what's the hardest part of being in a band?"

"Pretending you're okay when you feel really sick." I told her. "And recording an album. And MV making."

"Really? During the Volterra concert, were you feeling sick?" She asked.

"No. But during the Rome concert, I was feverish and my head hurts like crazy. I head banged less. Then after the concert, I had fever. The Volterra concert was supposed to be postponed but good thing, I recovered fast." I told her.

"And what's hard about recording an album? I mean you just sing and you're in a room with sound engineers and stuff."

"It's more than that Alice." I told her. "When one screws up, we might repeat the whole song. You're lucky if they'll let you repeat only the verse." I told her. "It's a total torture for me."

"And the music video?" She asked. She started to help me fix my bookshelf.

"Sometimes, it takes us 12 hours to shoot only the chorus part."

"Really?" She asked surprised.

"Oh yeah." I told her.

"What about the best part?" She asked.

"The fans, the tours, the experience, the everything." I grinned.

"You're just flattering me." She joked.

"Seriously!" I exclaimed. She laughed.

"Okay. I believe you." She said.

We continued cleaning my room and chatting and then I took a bath. Alice went home already and I went directly to Leah's.

We did the same at Leah's and we had a food trip. I spent half of the day there because we were having too much fun.

When I went home, I saw the most horrible scene.

Charlie, swimming in a pool of his own blood because of scratches and some hard blows. I quickly rushed him to the hospital. I cried my heart out while they were inspecting him. I'm so worried about him. I don't know if I will ever survive without Dad. He has always been there for me. When the doctor came out, he said he just had a few injuries and he could come out 2 days after. I thanked the doctor.

Forks is just a small town and there are just a few minor crimes going on here. Who could possibly do this to Dad?

**A/N: **Sorry! This chapter is filler-ish and a cliffie. But I still hope you'll give me a lot of reviews! Anyway, can you guess who did this to Charlie and why? I hope you review!! I'm sorry for not updating sooner! Thanks (for reading and for ahem, reviewing. LOL.)! xoxo, HayleyKristen


	18. Misery Business

**Chapter 17- Misery Business**

_Bella's Point of View_

True enough, Charlie was discharged of the hospital after 2 days, though some of his wounds are still healing. Some of Charlie's colleagues went to our house to ask him about the assault and also to visit him.

"Hey there, boss! How's it goin'?" A man who looks like from their late 20's or their early 30's went in with other 3 policemen.

"Hello there, Joe," He sat up and shook each of the men's hands. "Still healing." He sighed.

"Do you remember who assaulted you?" One of the older policemen asked.

"No. He or she or they covered my head then just attacked me."

"Wow. You don't even know this is a he or a she. This is well planned Charlie." He said seriously, the other policemen started taking notes.

"Maybe it's one of those gangs that we stopped from vandalism on Port Angeles." Suggested one of those policemen who were taking notes.

"I'm not sure. But that kid is strong."

They asked him several questions after but I didn't hear because I went upstairs to change clothes. I heard my phone come off. It was a text message from Alice. She wanted me to come over. I replied, telling her I need to watch over Charlie because someone might attack him again. She said that Jasper was just around the corner, who by the way just came from a hunting trip. And she said that he'll be fine and his colleagues will be with him.

I went down and told Charlie I'll just be on the bookstore to hunt for a book I saw online. I went to their house and found that my favorite person just came back from visiting her sisters in Alaska. Alice and Rosalie were also there on the living room together with the others watching Gossip Girl. I knocked and Esme answered the door for me. She greeted me with a hug and guided me to the couch. I just stood up there, looking at the TV screen, watching Serena argue with Nate because of Jenny. I've watched this episode already and because of that, I hated Jenny.

"Hey Bells!" Alice said.

"Hi." I told them.

"Damn you, Jenny!" Rose cursed.

"I like still don't get it! Why do you like hate Jenny so much?" Tanya asked, obviously annoyed.

"Can't you get the story? Jenny is trying to break up Serena and Nate so that she can have Nate!" Alice explained, irritated.

"But why would she want to date Nate?" She asked again. Everyone sighed, including me.

"Because Jenny likes Nate!" Alice and Rose said at the same time.

"Oh." Tanya said like she's learned how to solve a quadratic equation. I saw everyone roll their eyes. Then there was awkward silence. Rosalie and Alice are glaring at the TV screen but the glare was really for Tanya. It's stated.

During the commercial break Tanya started telling something to Edward.

"Why won't we invite like every vampire coven to like our wedding?" Tanya asked Edward seductively. Esme was glaring at her looking disgusted. I'm not really jealous but how Tanya is saying it makes everyone disgusted.

"Oh my God! Bella! You should like totally perform." She said, with a bit of mockery on her tone. Everyone has an oh-no-she-didn't look on their faces including Edward.

"Excuse me?" I asked her. I was offended. What we're doing is respectable. And she's mocking it.

"Ugh! I said like you should like perform. Don't worry. I'm gonna pay you." She told me. And now she makes me look like I wanted a pay.

"Tanya, stop it!" Emmett told her hardly.

"Look Tanya. I don't know what you're up to, but if ever I'm gonna sing in your wedding, I'm not expecting a pay because I'm gonna sing there as Edward's friend." I told her, straight in the eye. She's really insulting me now. "I'm not even sure if I could even go there because by that time we will be on tour again. And Paramore is doing this because we love what we do and we never ever did this because of the money. We're doing it for our fans. Money is never the reason we're performing. Now if you continue bitching about what we do, it is your problem already and I don't give a shit about what you feel about it." I told her calmly but harsh enough to emphasize my point.

"Bella, know what, let's get away from this bitch." Rosalie stood up and went with me up to her room. Alice and Emmett followed us upstairs while glaring at her.

"Bella, I'm so sorry about what she said." Alice apologized for her.

"No. Don't I'm okay. I guess." I sighed.

"No really. I nearly attacked that bitch if not only for Edward." Emmett said sternly.

I just sighed and rolled my eyes.

"So, what do you wanna do?" I asked them.

"Well, I wanna start this guitar lesson thingy now…" Rosalie told me. "But apparently, it didn't turn out really great."

"No. Oh shit. I didn't bring my guitar." I told her.

"Ooh. Little Bella learned to cuss!" Emmett patted my head.

"What?" I told him. "Is it a big sin?" The three of them laughed.

"Wait. Emmett bought a guitar too. So you just use that." Rosalie told me.

"Okay." I told her.

I taught her some chords and I also taught her the chords to our song, Adore. I went home after that and just put my iPod on the speakers and listened to it all night until I fell asleep.

**A/N:** So Tanya's a big bitch here right? Everyone hates her now! So yeah. I hope you like that! Please review! BTW, thank you for all those who reviewed in the last chapter! I hope you review in this chapter! Please do! I'll be so happy if you do so! Thank you! xoxo, HayleyKristen :)


	19. You Just See A Smile

**Chapter 18- You Just See A Smile**

_Bella's Point of View_

_3 weeks after the Tanya incident_

We're almost done with the recording of the new album. We decided to name the new album Brand New Eyes. It's a 12-track album. This album is a bit different because it's about our experiences here in Forks. We needed to put a message in the album to our friends to wrap up the album. Mine read:

_God, for being always there for us. Thank you for giving us so many blessings even if we don't really deserve it. To Dad, thank you for inspiring me to pick up the guitar in the first place. You rock for doing that. Thank you so much. I love you. Mom, thank you for always being there for me even if we barely see each other. Don't worry. I'm gonna visit you soon. I love you! To Steve, you've always been there for us, buddy. We love you! Paramore won't be the Paramore you know now without you. To my bandmates, Jake, thank you for being that big brother (even if you're younger than me because you're act more maturely than me) I've never had. You should give me a piggy back ride again while you're doing push-ups. Sam, for teaching me cliff diving. We should do that more often. By the way, you scared the hell out of Charlie when he saw us diving the cliff together. Hihi… Seth, you're always my partner in crime. We should make more private jokes because they make the 'thank you-s' more fun. And of course, Paul! Paul, Paul, Paul. You're always there to cover up for me and Seth from all the non-sense we do. Thank you. We should prank Jacob soon… Leah, for being with me whenever I'm surrounded by the boys. You make me less out of place. Haha. Thanks for appreciating my tie-dyed shirt even if it's a mess. A hot mess. Emily, for making the best blueberry muffins ever! Thank you! Billy Black! Man! You've beaten me in that tennis match in Wii. I'm gonna beat you soon. Just wait and see! Alice, Rose, Emmett, Jasper, Edward, Carlisle and Esme. You guys are awesome! Thank you for always welcoming me in your family even if what I only do there is hang out. Thank you guys! We should hang out more in your backyard. Of course, to our lovely fans. Thank you so much! You've been there to watch us ever since the beginning of Paramore. We wouldn't be anywhere without you guys! We owe you a lot. _

I gave Steve the paper and continued recording. We're just refining The Only Exception and then we can move on to the next song, which is the last song of the album. There's still lot's to do before we can release it but at least the most important was done already. I went to Port Angeles to look for a bookstore. I wanted to read a new book but I have no particular book in mind. Maybe just a funny romantic novel. I wanted a modern novel for a change.

I scanned the aisles of the bookstore. I saw some interesting books like Size 12 Is Not Fat by Meg Cabot, Can You Keep a Secret by Sophie Kinsella and many others. I was interested by Sophie Kinsella's novel so I picked it up. Then I saw a book called Love, Rosie by Cecelia Ahern. The synopsis was also great so I bought both. I bought burger from Burger King for Charlie and me. I decided to eat the burger at home so that I can eat it with Charlie.

"Hey Dad!" I greeted Charlie when I reached home.

"Bells! Why did you go home so late?" Charlie asked.

"I searched for books after I went to the studio." I told him. "I brought burger for you."

"Thanks." We ate in silence in front of the TV. Charlie is watching Air Force One starring Harrison Ford while waiting for me. We continued to watch it until the end. It was one of my favorite action movies but some of the parts are a bit impossible. I mean, you can't transfer a person to one aircraft to another in mid air. The person will get frost bite in that altitude. And if you open the cabin door, you'll lose pressure inside and you'll run out of oxygen and you couldn't breathe. How I knew all of that? I watched the marathon of Air Crash Investigation in National Geographic Channel once. And ever since, I wanted to become a pilot.

Charlie looked at the books that I bought when the credits rolled.

"Wow! Bella, for the first time, not a classic!" He said, interested.

"Well, I wanted to read a different kind of book." I told him.

"You bored of the classics already?" He teased.

"Of course not Dad! Of course I still like the classics. But I just wanted a change of books…" I told him.

"Okay. Oh! The Patriot is showing here!" He told me. Another good movie. We watched it for almost 3 hours. I cried a little when two of Benjamin Martin's sons and his daughter-in-law died. I also cried when his daughter, Susan, was estranged from him. It was a bit heartbreaking considering he's been through a lot with his sons and he never wanted to leave his young daughter behind. After watching The Patriot, I took a shower to relax me. When I reached my room, I saw Edward sitting on my bed.

"Edward? What are you doing here?" I asked obviously surprised.

"Bella, I just wanted to say sorry about Tanya's behaviour 3 weeks ago. I had no idea she was going to say that out loud. I mean I can read it in her thoughts but I never knew she was gonna say that." He apologized.

"No Edward. It's okay. You don't need to apologize for that. You didn't do anything wrong okay?" I assured him.

"Oh and Bella? Are you really going to sing in my wedding?" He asked, though there's a hint of regret in his eyes for asking me that. "No I mean if you want to. I'm not forcing you or anything."

"Yeah. I will go there as long as my schedule will allow me to. If we don't have a tour or whatever, I'll go and sing there." I told him.

"Thank you Bella." He said. He patted my shoulder and he went out of my room through the window. I sighed then I picked up the first book that I got which is Love, Rosie. I needed to forget that Edward was gonna get married already. It just hurts.

I read the first parts. I can't stop laughing. I didn't regret I bought this book. It made me forget about Edward and all those other Tanya problems.

Even if I still wanted to read, my eyes were becoming heavy already so I needed to stop. I picked up my bookmark and drifted off to Dreamland.

**A/N: **So guys! How was that? Did you like it? Hahaha! There's a bit of Edward and Bella part in there. I hope you guys liked that. If you want, you can check out the books Love, Rosie and Can You Keep a Secret too. They're really good books. Oh guys, by the way, I made a new story entitled "There's A Little Love in Every 'I Hate You'". I've always been a fan of a love-hate relationship between a popular, cocky Edward and a tough girl Bella. As you can see, it's OOC and it's very different from You Still Shine Brighter than Anyone. But even if that's the case, please check it out! I'd be very happy if you guys read and review it. Thank you guys! Please give review this chapter and also to my other story! I hope you support that as much as you support this story! Thanks again guys! :) xoxo, HayleyKristen


	20. Take What's Yours, I'll Take Mine

**Chapter 19- Take What's Yours, I'll Take Mine**

_Now, I think we're taking this too far  
don't you know that it's not this hard? No it's not this hard.  
But if you'll take what's yours and I'll take mine, must we go there?  
Please not this time, no not this time._

_-__Brighter by Paramore_

_Bella's Point of View_

_1 month after_

Paramore has set another milestone. We released our third studio album, Brand New Eyes. It reached gold after 2 weeks and every day, it comes closer to becoming a platinum album. We weren't touring yet but soon, we will. I know that the weeks after this, we'll be very, very busy.

A secret between you and me, I wanted to start the tour as soon as possible. Edward's wedding will happen soon and I just don't want to see him at the end of that aisle taking Tanya's hand.

_Edward's Point of View_

Tanya has been so persistent about the wedding. She's telling me to invite every coven we know. I can't do anything but to say yes.

I've planned to break-up with her before. But we heard that Charlie was attacked by someone. I'm no Sherlock Holmes but I have a strong feeling that Tanya did it to him. She planned this. She was out during this time "visiting her sisters" but there was something in her thoughts that tells me she was lying. Then she went home the very next day and when I asked her about Irina and Kate, her answers were not sincere. That might have given her away.

After Charlie's attack, I know that it's a bad idea to break up with her. I know it will be very dangerous for her. Not only she will attack Bella, she will kill her. And she has the power to do that. We can protect her but I know that she'll not stop until she kills Bella. Pretty much like what James did to her before. Or maybe she'll involve the Volturi. We'll never know her plans but one thing's for sure. I don't want her killing Bella.

Alice and Rosalie are playing the latest Paramore album on the stereo and the whole house can hear Paramore. No matter where you are, you can hear the songs. I think they're doing this mostly to annoy Tanya.

As I watch them playing Brand New Eyes on the kitchen counter, Tanya hugged me from behind and kissed my cheek. I noticed that she looks like she's going out to shop.

"Hey, honey, I'm gonna go to Port Angeles to shop." Yep. She's shopping.

"Oh. Okay." I told her, not knowing any response.

"I'll be back at around 5, okay?"

"Yeah. Sure." I gave her a peck on the lips. I went to the living room and sat beside Rosalie who was surfing the Internet. She was in YouTube watching The Annoying Orange. She was giggling while the orange was telling stuff I don't understand.

"Hey." She greeted me and glued her eyes again at the screen of her laptop.

"Hey, what are you watching?" I asked.

"The Annoying Orange." And then she laughed again.

"I don't get that!"

"Shh!" Alice interrupted. "Can't you see I'm listening to something?"

"You've been doing that for 3 hours already!" Rosalie glared at her. "Why don't you just go to your room?"

"Know what, I will." Alice stood up. I rolled my eyes.

I 'm bored already so I asked Rosalie if I can switch on the TV. She said she was about to stop watching the Annoying Orange anyway.

There were no good TV shows so we decided to watch a DVD. We watched Sherlock Holmes. Emmett and Carlisle joined us when they saw us watching. The girls don't like action movies that much. But Rosalie was bored so she decided to join us. Jasper is not here because he met up with his friends, Peter and Charlotte.

_Bella's Point of View_

I'm here at La Push hanging out with the guys, Steve, Charlie, Harry and Billy. Steve, Harry, Charlie and Billy were not with us, though. They were inside the Black's house playing poker. We were having this campfire party sort of thing that we do every time we're about to go on tour. It was a thing we do to relax before we have busy schedules. We were jamming, making s'mores, roast food (and by food, I mean marshmallows) and tell stories.

"One time, after one of our concerts, there was this girl who has a backstage pass. I guess she won a contest. Anyway, when she saw me, she started crying hysterically. I mean seriously! They were tears of joy but she was crying like I killed her cat!" Paul shared.

"What did you do?" Seth asked, still laughing.

"I patted her and then signed her CDs." He said.

"Okay. My turn." Jacob said. "During our concert in New York, while we were seeing the stage for the first time and rehearsing, as usual, Bella was late." I rolled my eyes at him.

"And then a woman passed by. I thought she was Bella, and I called out 'Bella! Bella!' But I noticed she wasn't really responding and she was not going towards where we were." Some were already laughing.

"Of course, this is a bit cliché but I ran into her and I patted her back. As it turns out she was another girl." We laughed altogether.

"And you thought that was funny. The girl slapped me!" I almost burned my marshmallow because I was laughing and forgot that I'm roasting one.

We continued to share funny stories and eat. We sang songs; some were like the old songs but were still very famous. We also talked about good shows on TV. Seth and Leah told us that The Mentalist was a good show. Leah offered to let me borrow their DVD.

After the campfire party, Steve told us that the tour will start on the 2nd week this June. We have to finalize where were gonna go. Steve told us there will be more overseas tour this time. That we're excited about. After that, we called it a day and went home.

**A/N: **There you have it. Chapter 19! Sorry if I didn't update last week. I had a DVD and sitcom marathon that time. I'm loving Everybody Loves Raymond and The Big Bang Theory! They're awesome! You should watch it if you haven't! Anyway, a lot of you are asking when will I get rid of Tanya. Soon, guys. Soon. Better watch out for it! Thank you guys! Hit that review button down there! Don't forget! ;) xoxo, HayleyKristen

By the way, check out my Tumblr! It's in my profile! If you have a Tumblr account, please, please follow me! I'd really love if you do! I'll follow you back! :) Thank you!


	21. I Should've Never Thought of You

**Chapter 20- I Should've Never Thought of You**

_I should've never thought of you, I knew  
I know in my heart it's not you, I know  
But, now I know what I want, I want, I want  
Oh no! I should've never thought!_

_-__I Caught Myself by Paramore_

_Bella's Point of View_

I was just about to go to the Cullens from La Push when Jacob followed me.

"Bells." He stopped me by holding my shoulder.

"Hey Jake, what's up?"

"Well, I wanna show you something." I noticed he was whispering.

"Hold on a sec. Why are you whispering?" I asked him in a normal volume.

"Shh! Quiet, you!" He told me as he covered my mouth.

"Okay. I'm gonna show you something." Then he pulled out a small black velvet box. My face was showing a how-the-hell-am-I-supposed-to-react-when-you-are-showing-me-a-ring-box look. My eyebrows went up. Way up.

"Jake, what's. Wait. What are you doing with that?" I asked clearly puzzled.

"Bella, I'm planning to ask Leah to marry me."

"What? Oh my God. I don't know what else to say. Why are you asking me this?" I asked, my expression changed immediately from puzzled to delight.

"Because you two are like sisters. I mean you two are very close. And it would be very rude of me if I won't ask you."

"Oh gosh. Jake. I'm so happy for you!" I said as I hug him tightly. "When are you planning to, you know. Propose to her?"

"This Saturday."

"Wait. Tomorrow?" I asked him.

"Tomorrow is Saturday?" He asked me back.

"Yeah."

"Oh. Tomorrow then." He told me.

"Oh. Okay. Oh, Jake, I'm so happy for you two." I told him breathlessly. "You two make a lovely couple."

"Thanks Bells. Now you go ahead to the leeches. Maybe Blondie and Pixie are worried already." I rolled my eyes at him. I waved him goodbye and went in my truck. It took me 15 minutes to reach their house.

"Hey guys!" I greeted Alice and Rosalie when I saw them at the front porch.

"Bells!" They hugged me when they saw me.

"Eew, Bells. You smell like a wet dog. You hugged Fido before going here, didn't you?" Rosalie told me.

"If by Fido you mean Jacob then yes."

"Oh. Okay. Go in."

When I entered, I noticed that their house is unusually unorganized. There were lots of paper scattered everywhere, ribbons…

"Okay, why…" I was about to ask them when Alice continued.

"Why is it so untidy here? Ask Tanya. She's 'preparing for the wedding'"

"She's making the invitations herself?"

"Apparently, she's good at arts and stuff. So yeah."

"Oh. Okay then." I shrugged.

"So, you wanna hang out?" I asked as I sat on the couch.

"We're gonna show you something." Rosalie said.

"Okay. What is it?" I asked suspicious.

They shoved a laptop on the table and then I saw the video of our performance of My Heart in Anaheim. This is my favorite version of My Heart. I'm very proud of this performance. Though there is still the embarrassing part that we performed this more or less than 5 years ago.

"Oh my gosh! I was so young! I was just 19 here!" I told them as I cover my face that's becoming red. "Oh gosh…"

"Bella, you were great here!" Especially in the last part!" Alice praised

"Aww. Thanks Alice."

"Wait Bella, I have a question for you." Rosalie said. "What's your favorite song? The one you wrote?"

"I don't know. My Heart?" I told them but it came out more of a question.

"Why?"

"Dunno. It's the first song that came out of my mouth."

We chatted for hours, telling each other stories. I did most of the talking, telling them about the time when we started touring, my experiences during tours, the places. They were intently listening to me. They asked whether I plan on to go to college. Of course I do. But for now, I'm too busy to think about college. My main priority for now is the band. Later, Jasper, Emmett, Carlisle and Esme came and we shared stories.

"If you're not a vocalist, what would you be?" Emmett asked.

"Form a band and be vocalist." A mischievous grin forming on my lips.

"No. Seriously!" Jasper said.

"Pilot, hands down." I told them.

"What? A pilot? Bella, where did that come from?" Alice asked.

"I happen to watch a marathon of Air Crash Investigation one boring day then yeah. Good things happen when you're bored you know?"

"Wow. You're serious?"

"Yeah." I smiled. "I will be the pilot of the plane you will be riding, Alice Cullen. Remember my words." I joked.

"You know what? I wish we have times like this. You know, hanging out, talking…" Rosalie sighed.

"Yeah." Jasper agreed.

"Sadly, those times will have to stop for a moment." I said sadly.

"What? Why?" Rosalie asked.

"We'll start touring soon, Rose." I smiled sadly.

"Ooh, dear. We're gonna miss you so much!" Esme said hugging me.

"I'll miss you too, guys." I told them hugging her back.

"Why aren't you telling us?"

"Not yet allowed." I said. "Don't worry. I promise I'll give you tickets to the concert in Seattle with backstage passes."

"Really?" Carlisle asked.

"Yeah. You want a tour of our tour bus?" I asked them again.

"I'm soooo gonna charge my camera." Alice said.

"Then you better be ready for next week."

"The concert is next week?"

"Be ready for it." I winked. "It's gonna be legendary."

**A/N: **Guys, I'm really sorry for not updating. School just started and I'm really busy. So sorry guys! The next chapters will be explosive. You better be ready for it. I'm going to update as often as I can but I can't really ensure you that I'll be updating every week. Again, please bear with me.

Review guys! Please! I know I suck for updating so late but at least review! Bella will give you concert tickets if you do so! ;) Haha. Just kidding. But please. Review! xoxo, HayleyKristen :)

PS: Follow me on Tumblr please! .com Thank you guys!


End file.
